Motel
by Lunaplateadapalomino
Summary: Sesshomaru es un hombre atrapado en el mismo lugar desde hace muchos años, dueño de un Motel de paso, pasa sus días sin nada más que hacer sintiéndose frustrado, hasta que una noche una mujer llega pidiendo una semana de alojamiento en su motel. ¿Que secretos traerá esta extraña chica y estos afectaran de algún modo a Sesshomaru?
1. La extraña chica bajo la lluvia

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con este proyecto que ya traía entre manos y que he decidido subir, Espero le den una oportunidad y que lo disfruten tanto como yo**

 **Es una historia corta de dos capitulos**

* * *

-Mi vida es un asco-Con que tristes palabras iniciaba la noche fría de aquel oscuro día, su opinión no hacia referencia a un hecho o momento difícil, más bien era para globalizar lo poco o casi nada que había dispuesto en su existencia. Cerca de cumplir 37 años Sesshomaru Taisho había malgastado años en supuestas metas que jamás realizo, no era del todo su culpa simplemente había sido una victima de las circunstancias.

A temprana edad su madre se fue de casa abandonándolos a él y a su padre en esa enorme casa rustica en medio de la carretera principal a Shikon no Tama, casa que tiempo después fue reconstruida como motel de paso, por algún tiempo las cosas entre Sesshomaru y su padre anduvieron muy bien, pero cuando cursaba su ultimo año de secundaria otra tragedia toco su vida, su padre Inu no Taisho había fallecido de un ataque al corazón, fue tan inesperado que ni él mismo supo procesar su duelo llevándolo de ese modo a tomar muchas malas decisiones.

Y ahora, aquí estaba él, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo motel, en las mismas circunstancias de hace años, solo, sin nada mas que una propiedad que le daba algunas rentas para vivir modestamente, solo, sin amigos ni conocidos a quien llamar o visitar, solo, sin mujer o hijos que lo esperaran al volver a casa, solo, completamente solo.

-A la mierda- ya basta de sentir lastima por si mismo, había vivido a su manera sin dar cuentas de sus actos, porque ahora tendría que ser distintas las cosas, tenia el motel, sus ahorros y pequeñas diversiones ocasionales.

Regreso al interior del establecimiento encontrando tras el mostrador a su único empleado y asistente, Jaken. Jaken era un vagabundo que paso por el motel hace mas de 10 años, no tenia estudios ni experiencia, pero si unas ganas de servir a cambio de un techo y un poco de pan, era tonto y muy adulador no obstante barato y leal, eso compensaba su a veces molesta presencia.

-¿Cuántos clientes?- Pregunto sin miramientos

-Tres habitaciones ocupadas señor, solo uno se retira esta noche-En este motel no era común tener muchos huéspedes solo viajeros que paraban para descansar lo suficiente antes de seguir su camino

-Está bien, aun así prepara otra habitación, probablemente llueva y algún idiota precavido decidirá pasar aquí la noche antes que enfrentarse a una tormenta en la carretera-

-Si señor- El enano se fue a cumplir la orden de su jefe

Sesshomaru se acerco a la ventana y con una soda en la mano miro las gotas caer del cielo, lluvia, odiaba la lluvia, no le gustaba el olor que dejaba en el bosque, y sobre todo los charcos que después se convertían en fosas de lodo manchándolo todo, diablos debería vender ese maldito motel e irse a vivir a la ciudad, lo único que lo detenía era el hecho de que no tenia estudios ni un oficio para valerse en la gran urbe, además por lo menos estando en ese maldito lugar él era el jefe y de ese modo no tendría que arrastrarse a los pies de otros.

Repentinamente la campana de la puerta se escuchó sacándolo de sus divagaciones, se trataba de una mujer que con el saco de su traje se cubría el rostro de la lluvia, por el estilo de sus ropas Sesshomaru dedujo que se trataba de una mujer de ciudad que como bien él había predicho decidió parar en su motel por el mal clima.

-Buenas noches-Jaken había llegado justo a tiempo para atender al recién llegado

La dama se quito el saco para contestar el saludo, a pesar del cabello un poco desalineado y el cuerpo empapado no impidieron que Sesshomaru la mirara a detalle. Era baja y de compleción media, de piel blanca y llamativos ojos cafés, su rostro redondo estaba perfectamente definido por una larga melena castaña, en conclusión, era atractiva-Buenas noches, disculpe tendrá una habitación disponible-

-Por supuesto, el costo por noche es de…-A penas iba a decir el precio cuando la chica lo interrumpió

-No, disculpe será posible pedir una habitación por una semana entera-Tanto a Sesshomaru como a Jaken les tomo por sorpresa su solicitud, ningún cliente había durado en el motel por más de dos noche y esta chica quería permanecer una semana entera.

-Ammm su supongo que sí es posible pero…-

-¡Perfecto! Iré por mis cosas-La chica salió sin esperar respuesta

-¿Qué opina señor?-Jaken seguía estupefacta do

-Si quiere malgastar su dinero una semana con nosotros no se lo impidas, dale un descuento de 20% sobre el total de noches y pídele la mitad por adelantado, otra cosa, sí pregunta dile que tú eres el dueño-

Jaken se sorprendió-¿Señor?-

-El que esa chica quiera permanecer aquí una semana es por un motivo en específico, si me hago pasar por otro huésped de paso es probable que ella se abra y me diga sus motivos, como sea la encuentro interesante al menos su estadía me dará algo en que entretenerme-Tirando la lata de soda vacía sobre el cesto, se retiro a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

Jaken se levantaba primero que nadie a preparaba el desayuno para tenerlo listo a las 9:00 en punto, máximo hace 4 porciones una para él, otra para su jefe y dos por si algún huésped decidía comer algo antes de irse. Como el lugar era pequeño solo había un cuarto destinado a las comidas y en este solo hay una mesa grande para compartir, a Sesshomaru esto carece de importancia ya que normalmente tomabas sus comidas en su cuarto, pero por esta ocasión decidió bajar al comedor.

-Informe-Junto a su desayuno pedía un informe diario de sus clientes

-Dos de los tres huéspedes que teníamos partieron desde muy temprano, pagaron sus cuentas y se fueron, solo resta la extraña chica de la lluvia- Informo al tiempo que servía la comida

-No creo que se refieran a mi-Los hombres se giraron para ver llegar a una conocida

-Buenos días, señora Kagura- Jaken saludo de inmediato, mientras Sesshomaru le señalaba un lugar de la mesa junto a él.

Tomando su invitación se acomodo en la silla-También buenos días para ti Sesshomaru-

-Hola, Jaken sirve a la señora-

Kagura era una viuda de 40 años muy bien conservada a pesar de su edad, hace 6 años su esposo falleció en un accidente de carretera dejándola bien protegida con varios negocios a su nombre, su vida era simple y sin preocupaciones, solo visitaba a Sesshomaru cuando la soledad de su casa era demasiado insoportable de vivir, entre ambos existía una relación sin ataduras, pero en el fondo Kagura guardaba la esperanza de sentir más que solo un calor corporal, la esperanza de que otro hombre la volviera adorar.

-¿Quién es la chica extraña de la lluvia?-Kagura entendía que Sesshomaru y ella no eran exclusivos por eso tomaba el tema sin darle más importancia de la necesaria

-Un huésped que llego anoche junto a la lluvia-Sesshomaru no tenía secretos con Kagura, ella era lo más cercana a una confidente.

-¿Es hermosa?-

-Joven más bien-

-Ahh, y que la hace tan peculiar, no parece distinta a otras que han pasado por aquí-

-Pidió una semana completa de hospedaje en mi motel-Eso si sorprendió a Kagura

-Eso es muy extraño, este motel esta en medio de la nada solo hay un bosque y una carretera vieja al frente ¿Por qué alguien quería permanecer más de una noche en este lugar?-

-Por eso es la chica extraña de la lluvia- Los dos terminaron su desayuno para salir al bosque a terminar su conversación

Hacia un poco de frio, el otoño casi llegaba a su fin y el frio viento de las montañas comenzaba a sentirse con mayor frecuencia, los dos miraban el vasto follaje sin otra emoción que la nostalgia de la rutina marcada a fuego en sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa chica Sesshomaru?-

-Desde cuando tengo que darte cuenta de mis acciones Kagura-Los dos se respondían con parsimonia

-No se trata de eso y lo sabes, lo pregunto porque esperaba pasar unos días contigo-

-Me interesa por el hecho de que algo podría estar ocultando, saber si es una chica loca que huye del ajetreo de la ciudad ó una chica que se esconde aquí por algo que cometió, tan simple como eso-

-Entiendo, descubrirlo no debería llevarte más de dos días, llámame en cuanto descubras lo que necesitas saber-Acercándose a él, lo tomo del cuello para besarlo-Hasta pronto Sesshomaru, gracias por el desayuno-Subiendo a su camioneta se fue a la ciudad. Tal vez en alguna de sus calles encontraría una diversión que la distrajera lo suficiente hasta que Sesshomaru le llamara, era patética al desperdiciar su tiempo en un hombre que claramente no la miraba más que como compañera de momentos, pero se aferraría a él hasta que la esperanza se extinguiera de su corazón..

Después de despedir a Kagura, Sesshomaru entro al motel en busca de noticias sobre su huésped, al parecer seguía dormida ya que no había salido del cuarto, como no pretendía esperarla semejando a un adolescente en primera cita, se fue al bosque a partir leña

* * *

-¿Qué pretende esa mujer? Acaso no piensa levantarse-Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y la misteriosa chica de la lluvia no salía de su habitación

-No se que decirle señor, ha pasado por su cuarto y ni un ruido hace-De repente un idea vino a su mente-Señor, tal vez se trata de una asesina que viene a planear su próximo asesinato ¡Oh por dios! Y esta en nuestro motel, cuando la policía llegue nos van acusar de complicidad e iremos a la cárcel, señor yo no puedo ir a la cárcel, soy muy débil para esas bestias podrían matarme o lo que es peor me podrían vio…..-

-¡Jaken! Déjate de estupideces, solo ve a la cocina y prepara la comida-Dijo al tiempo que subía las escaleras para ir al cuarto de su huésped

-¿Qué piensa hacer jefe?-Pregunto desde abajo

-Despertar a la bella durmiente-

Llegue a su puerta decidido a saber quien era, aunque estúpidos los pensamientos de mi sirviente bien podrían tener algo de verdad, con la mano hecha puño toque la puerta tres veces. No hubo respuesta, eso me inquieto y con más fuerza volví a tocar.

-Espere-Por fin una respuesta, de cierto modo me sentí aliviado

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella había una chica con las mismas ropas de la noche anterior, desalineada y un poco soñolienta-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?-

-El dueño me envió para ver si estaba bien-Como dije me arría pasar por un extraño y de esa manera descubrir si la chica representaba un peligro a mi propiedad

-Que considerado de su parte, dígale que estoy bien, que en un momento bajo a desayunar-La podre despistada creía que era de mañana

-Quera decir cena-

De inmediato la chica despertó-¿Enserio?-Reviso su reloj de muñeca comprobando que lo que le decían era cierto-¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?-

Lo mismo se preguntaba él-La comida estará servida en unos minutos sería bueno que bajará a probar alimento-

-Si gracias. Dígale al señor Jaken que lamento haberlo preocupado-Sabiendo que antes de bajar necesitaba tomar una ducha, cerró la puerta para darse prisa en alistarse

* * *

-¿Un empleado señor?-Pregunto Jaken

-Si, es la mejor manera de que ella me diga lo que quiero saber, de modo que no importa lo que diga o ella te pregunte tú solo sígueme la corriente ¿Entendido? -

-Si señor-

-También será necesario que te comportes como el dueño de este lugar-

Jaken de inmediato pensó un disparate-Eso quiere decir que podre darle ordenes-

Sesshomaru guardo silencio un segundo antes de responder-Supongo que sí, de otra manera ella se dará cuenta de nuestra mentira; aunque por cada orden que me des esto se vera reflejado severamente en tu pago-Que el infierno se congelara antes de que un ser tan inferior como Jaken intentara darle una orden a él.

-Disculpen, ¿Llego a tiempo? -La chica aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta

-Adelante señorita-Jaken acompaño a la señorita hasta su asiento-¿Descanso bien?-

-Si gracias, lamento haberlo preocupado ni yo misma me di cuenta de la hora-

-Eso ya no importa, espero no le haya molestado que enviara a uno de mis empleados a despertarla-A pesar de la amenaza Jaken no quiso perder la oportunidad de subir de puesto.

-Al contrario, le agradezco la atención-Los alimentos ya habían sido servidos así que procedieron a comer

Sesshomaru después ajustaría cuentas con su subordinado, la prioridad era desenmascarar a su huésped-Y dígame señorita…-

-Ah disculpen, mi nombre es Rin…. Rin Ayumi-

Para Sesshomaru no paso desapercibido su tartamudear-Mucho gusto señorita Rin, mi nombre es Inu no Taisho-Si ella no era sincera porque él debía serlo

-Mi nombre es Jaken y como pudo darse cuenta este Motel es mío, espero le agrade su estadía con nosotros-

-Espero lo mismo-

Sesshomaru hizo el primer movimiento-Dígame Señorita Rin, es de Shikon no Tama-

-No, solo visito la ciudad por negocios-

-¿Qué tipo de negocios disculpe?-

-Nada de importancia, en realidad lo que menos me gustaría es hablar de trabajo señor Inu-menciono de manera un poco tosca

Sesshomaru no quería meter presión, de lo contrario ella podría evitarlo-Comprendo-

-¿Y usted a que se dedica señor Inu?-Ahora ella buscaba sacarle conversación

-Solo hago trabajos de mantenimiento en este lugar-

-¿Y vive por los alrededores?-

-El señor Jaken me deja permanecer en el Motel a cambio de mis servicios-

-Me imagino que lleva bastante tiempo viviendo aquí-

-Lo suficiente-

-Entonces… espero no sea un atrevimiento de mi parte si le pido un paseo por el bosque mañana, eso si el señor Jaken esta de acuerdo-Miro al mayor pidiendo su aprobación

-Por mi no hay inconveniente señorita –

-¿Qué dice señor Taisho, podría guiarme por el bosque?-Pregunto emocionada

Sesshomaru conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, y de antemano sabía que no había nada interesante en ese lugar, más la oportunidad era lo indicado para sus objetivos-Podemos salir después del desayuno-

-¡Enserio! Muchas gracias-Rin acababa de terminar sus alimentos

-Y por desayuno me refiero a las nueve en punto-

-Si comprendo, muchas gracias por la comida señor Jaken-Levantándose de la mesa se despidió-Me retiro caballeros que pasen buena noche-Con paso tranquilo abandono la habitación dejándolos solos

-¿Qué opina señor?-Pregunto Jaken en cuanto escucho como la muchacha subía las escaleras

-Es claro que oculta algo, tartamudeo al darme su apellido y si se mostró hostil al momento de hablar de su trabajo, es por que esta relacionado con lo que oculta-

-¿Cree que sea peligrosa?-

-No lo creo, pero me intriga sus acciones, dudo que alguien con un poco de juicio encuentre fascinante este maldito bosque, la caminata me dará un motivo para descubrir lo que oculta-Levantándose de la mesa se encamino a su habitación- Antes de que lo olvide Jaken-

-¿Qué pasa señor?-

-Estuvo bien tu actuación, pero recuerda que cuando termine la semana volverás a tu posición inicial, te sugiero no sobrepasar tus limites-

-Si…si señor-Aclarado el punto Sesshomaru se fue.

* * *

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-Sesshomaru aguardaba impaciente el regreso de Rin, según ella solo iba a su recamara por un objeto que había olvidado, eso hace más de 20 minutos.

-Tal vez se durmió de nuevo señor-Jaken acompañaba a su jefe

-No puede ser tan perezosa-Algo que odia Sesshomaru entre su tan larga lista de cosas que odiaba, era la impuntualidad

-Disculpen la demora-Decía la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras de prisa-Pero no encontraba mi cámara-Rin vestía de manera muy sencilla era obvio que no se esforzaba por impresionar, pero aun con tan simple arreglo te llamaba la atención mirarla.

-¡Vamos!-Abriendo la puerta trasera del motel, la invito a seguirlo.

El bosque abarcaba varias hectáreas de terreno fértil no obstante, eran pocas en las que se podía transitar sin la ayuda de un equipo especial y aunque Sesshomaru lo había caminado tantas y tantas veces no veía en dicho lugar un motivo de interés.

-Hay ríos, lagos o alguna fuente de agua cerca de aquí-Rin caminaba detrás de Sesshomaru poniendo especial atención en los alrededores

-No, solo cuando llueve el agua que se acumula en las colinas baja en forma de arrollo-

-¿Y qué me dices de los animales?-

-Insectos en su mayoría, a veces puedes encontrar, liebres, zorros o víboras-

Por precaución Rin se acercó un poco más a Sesshomaru-¿Enserio? Y de pura casualidad trae entre sus ropas algo para defendernos-

-No es necesario, una liebre o un zorro se alejará antes de que te des cuenta de que esta junto a ti, los insectos no pueden hacerte daño y si tu temor es por las víboras, en esta época del año se resguardan del frio en sus nidos-Rin suspiro aliviada

Caminaron por un par de horas haciendo paradas cada vez que Rin decía que tomaría una foto, una vez que terminaba seguían caminando en silencio, para Sesshomaru estar callado era algo cotidiano característico de su personalidad, pero el que ella no quisiera hablar le daba otro motivo para aumentar su interés; esto ya que en situaciones pasadas pudo comprobar en carne propia como una mujer tiende a contar su vida a un extraño en menos de un día, les da una libertad de desahogo y en ciertos casos un motivo para impresionar. Rin, no se comportaba como la mayoría de las mujeres.

-Descansemos-Habían caminado una gran distancia, les tomaría aproximadamente unas tres horas volver al motel lo mejor era tomar un descanso antes de regresar. Rin se acomodó cerca de un viejo tronco partido a la mitad, primero estiro cada musculo entumido de su cuerpo y luego se sentó a beber agua ignorando en cada movimiento a su guía.

Sesshomaru observo todo llegando a una conclusión, si quería obtener información de su huésped solo había un camino, ser directos-Ayumi no es tú verdadero apellido ¿Cierto? -

Rin levanto la mirada, no había sorpresa ni desconcierto en su rostro, al contrarío parecía tranquila y fresca-Fue uno de los muchos apellidos que tuve mientras crecía, en realidad fue el que más me gusto de todos-

-Y el que te quedes en el Motel una semana no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo-

-Mi trabajo puede ser muy demandante la mayor parte del tiempo señor Inu, más no significa que ande buscando un escape de la realidad, poco o nada tiene que ver con mi decisión de quedarme-Rin se mostraba serena y dispuesta a cooperar

A pesar de sus respuestas la mente de Sesshomaru está más revuelta que al principio de la conversación-No la entiendo, sino es un refugio o un escape, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo en este lugar? -

Ella con una sonrisa coqueta, respondió-Tomando fotos-Una enorme carcajada desquebrajo el silencio del bosque, reía y reía como si en años no lo hubiera hecho, parecía tan feliz, tan contenta que Sesshomaru se contagió de su entusiasmo, no lo demostró, pero una parte de él estuvo más tranquilo.

-Entonces, señor Inu es ese su verdadero nombre-Rin también tenía sus dudas con respecto a su acompañante-Disculpe, pero no tiene cara de Inu y mucho menos de "señor"-

-Inu era el nombre de mi padre, mi nombre es Sesshomaru, soltero-Con más soltura se fue abriendo ante sus preguntas, algo le indicaba que podía bajar un poco sus defensas, además si le daba algunas respuestas ella también lo aria

-Me gusta más Sesshomaru que Inu-Le dijo

-Sesshomaru significa "Perfecto asesino"-Un dato que casi nunca compartía

-El que sea tu nombre, no te define como persona-Otra se hubiera escandalizado ante tal confección, pero Rin lo hizo

-¿Entonces que lo hace?-Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más interesado en su opinión

-¡Tus actos! Tus actos y tus palabras definen quién eres Sesshomaru-

Rin hablaba como quién sabía todas las respuestas y fue por eso que Sesshomaru no detuvo su lengua al preguntar, una característica impropia de él-¿Y quién soy Rin? ¿Quién crees que soy?-

Rin lo miro a los ojos y vio algo distinto en ellos, no era un juego o un chiste, realmente Sesshomaru buscaba una respuesta honesta a su pregunta. Y una respuesta, fue lo que le dio-Eres un náufrago atrapado en una isla desierta, que cada tarde observa como los ocasos se llevan uno a uno sus días, un hombre que ha dejado ir sus deseos con el viento pidiéndoles algún día volver…un preso de sí mismo-

Sesshomaru y Rin se miraban sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, no decían nada, pero en el interior de ellos un sentimiento extraño de entendimiento los envolvía a ambos, Rin lo había descubierto no por suerte o casualidad más bien porque en ella rugían los mismos sentimientos, podían ser distintos, pero tenían algo en común. Vacío, un gran y enorme vacío .

-Ya es tarde- Sesshomaru dio la vuelta y detrás de el lo siguió Rin, caminaron en silencio y no volvieron a mirarse en ningún momento, llegaron al motel cerca del atardecer pidiendo cenar cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, no volvieron a coincidir en el resto del día y la noche.

* * *

Los ojos de Jaken estaban al límite de su capacidad, un poco más y Sesshomaru juraría que se saldrían de sus parpados. Él podre diablo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina a su jefe preparando el desayuno, esto podría ser una exageración para cualquier otro, pero Jaken que llevaba diez años sirviendo en ese Motel jamás vio nada igual, su jefe no era de los que se levantan temprano a cocinar para otros, su jefe no era así ¿O sí?

-Señor, son las ocho de la mañana-Lo primero que menciono debido a la impresión

-Sé que hora es Jaken-No le dio importancia a su sorpresa, de hecho él tampoco lo podía creer pero debido a la charla de ayer le fue imposible dormir tranquilamente, así que opto por levantarse y hacer algo con su tiempo

-Señor, no es necesario yo bien puedo…-

-Prepara la mesa y cállate, no requiero de alguien que me diga que puedo y que no puedo hacer-Su señor le hablaba golpeado, pero lejos de parecer grosero a Jaken le dio la impresión de que no quería que lo mirara, como si estuviera abochornado. Luego entendió porque.

-Buenos días-Rin había llegado a la cocina guiada por el olor de la comida-Veo que estas preparando el desayuno ¿Quieres que te ayude? -Jaken estaba a punto de decirle que su jefe bien podía arreglárselas solo, (Querría evitarle a la señorita un desplante por parte de su jefe) cuando él se le adelanto

-Tuesta las rebanadas de pan con mantequilla-Esto sí que era el colmo-Por su puesto ¿Algo más?-Pásame las fresas…-Jaken observo como ambos lo ignoraban olímpicamente, estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que el mundo dejo de importar en el instante que se juntaron, se comportaban como si fuesen amigos de años que después de mucho se volvían a ver, Jaken por un momento dudo estar despierto, pero un fuerte pellizco en el brazo vio que todo era real.

Estando en la mesa los tres procedieron a comer con calma, solo Jaken alternaba la mirada entre uno y el otro buscando algo que le dijera que estaba pasando, pero ellos seguían en su labor de ignorar su presencia.

-Rin-Hablo Sesshomaru

-Sí, dime-

-Hoy debo ir carretera arriba hasta una granja donde se compran las hortalizas de la semana ¿Quieres acompañarme? -En realidad Jaken era el encargado de las compras

-Me encantaría, pero no se molestará el señor Jaken si voy contigo-Después de horas parecía que por fin lo notaban. Jaken iba a responder, pero de nuevo lo callaron

-No tiene porque, ya lo arreglo todo-Aseguro Sesshomaru

-Entonces iré por mi cámara y un abrigo-Levantándose de la mesa corrió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación, Sesshomaru le siguió yendo por las llaves de la camioneta

-Jaken- El nombrado tardó en reaccionar -S…si señor-

-No nos esperes para cenar, si viene algún cliente diles que no hay habitaciones disponibles y cierra la entrada, no quiero a nadie a nuestro regreso-Dicho lo ultimo espero a Rin en las escaleras para juntos salir de la casa.

Jaken no estaba seguro de que fue lo que sucedió así que siguiendo las ordenes de su jefe, coloco el letrero de cerrado en la entrada y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto a dormir. Tal vez después de una siesta el mundo volvería a tener sentido.

-El señor Jaken parecía confundido ¿Crees que este bien? -Pregunto Rin

Sesshomaru quién iba manejando respondió-Tal vez este cansado eso es todo-

Rin asintió, girando la cabeza observo el paisaje a través de la ventana-Esta vez hablaremos o nos ignoraremos como anoche-

-Eso depende de ti, ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? -En esta ocasión Sesshomaru no deseaba guardar silencio, esperaba charlar con Rin no sabía porque pero eso era lo que quería

-De cualquier cosa, pero sé que hay preguntas que ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a responder, así que te ofrezco un trato-Mirándolo continuo-Si alguna pregunta no es de nuestro agrado, tenemos todo el derecho a no responder, no habrá mentiras ni engaños, solo respuestas honestas-

Sesshomaru lo pensó un momento, en su vida había mantenido muchos secretos para si mismo y en alguna ocasión gente allegada a él le pidió expresarlos tal era el caso de Kagura o Jaken, pero ni en ellos había confiado tanto como para hacerlo. Rin en cambio buscaba honestidad siendo libre de negarle respuestas si él así lo decidía y eso le gusto-De acuerdo-

-Está bien empezare yo, Señor Sesshomaru ¿Qué edad tiene? -Intentaría con algo simple

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-Parecía fácil pero Sesshomaru aún mantenía sus defensas

-No es correcto responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, más sin embargo yo diría que unos treinta cinco-Rin advirtió que este ejercicio era difícil para ambos, abrirse nunca es fácil más si hay un dolor bloqueando tus respuestas

-Tengo 37 ¿Y tú?-

-Acabo de cumplir 28-

-Respondiste muy rápido, normalmente una mujer se cohíbe al dar su edad-

-Recuerde que estamos siendo honestos, pero debo agregar que soy de la opinión de que si se ha vivido con plenitud orgullosamente decimos nuestra edad, es como si expresáramos que estamos en acuerdo con el paso del tiempo-

-Entonces ¿Respondió por qué está siendo honestad o por que ha vivido plenamente? –

-Por honestidad… en mi vida me hacen falta muchas cosas-Hubo un espacio de silencio el cual Sesshomaru supo interpretar como algo de lo que ella no hablaría.

-Mi turno ¿Siempre viaja con una cámara? –

Rin agradeció el que no insistiera con el otro tema-Si, en secundaría tuve taller de fotografía por dos años me gusto tanto que desde entonces llevo mi cámara en todos mis viajes, nunca se cuándo la necesitare-

-Yo no termine la secundaría- Para Sesshomaru este tema representaba una espina muy dolorosa, no solo por el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre, también porque lo consideraba el primero de muchos proyectos que nunca termino.

-¿Y?-

Sesshomaru se sorprendió con su respuesta-Acaso no piensas preguntarme por qué deserte-

-Sus motivos tendrá, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué te detiene a continuar? –

-Hmtp… soy demasiado viejo-

-Viejo para qué ¿Estudiar? Mire, en tres años usted podría terminar la secundaria y preparatoria con un curso intensivo en línea, más sin embargo supongamos que decide no hacerlo por considerarse "viejo" para esas cosas, de igual forma esos tres años van a transcurrir la diferencia está en que decida hacer con el tiempo-Rin era una mujer preparada y creía firmemente en que una persona sin importar sus limitaciones debía hacer el esfuerzo por superarse, nunca consentiría que alguien se diera por vencido sin antes intentarlo

A Sesshomaru nunca le habían dicho nada igual, la mayoría le decía que estaba bien con el motel y que no debía preocuparse por el futuro, Rin en cambio le mostraba otra perspectiva de cómo podía ser su vida, no como un fracasado enfrascada en un punto medio de la carretera, sino como un hombre que decide pararse y continuar lo pendiente.

-Llegamos…-El camino fue tan corto que apenas lo sintió, a lado de esa chica todo era distinto.

* * *

No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera. En cuanto llegamos a la granja Rin estaba de tan excelente humor que no tardo en abordar a Jinenji con toda clase de preguntas sobre esto y aquello ¿Qué tanto tarde un repollo en crecer? ¿Cuándo es tiempo de cosecha? ¿Se puede plantar verduras y frutas en el mismo campo? Pobre Jinenji ni yo hubiera podido responder tanta duda.

Como a Rin parecía que nada podría satisfacer su curiosidad Jinenji opto por llevarla a la parte trasera de su casa donde él tenía a sus animales, las gallinas, conejos, y perros captaron de inmediato el interés de Rin haciendo que por fin dejara a Jinenji respirar.

Jugo con cada animalito que vio, a algunos les asigno nombres de acuerdo a su apariencia y a otros que ella considero "muy muy lindos" les tomo una fotografía, al contemplarla se me asemejo a una niña pequeña que salía por vez primera de excursión, todo era nuevo y fascinante a sus ojos como quién descubre un nuevo mundo y después lo enseña al resto. Me daba envidia su alegría, por que a pesar de vivir aquí nunca vi realmente la belleza de mi hogar y sus alrededores, estaba ciego de costumbre, de cotidianidad, de aburrimiento, que poco a poco le perdí importancia a las cosas más simples, esta era mi tierra y no estaba orgulloso de ella.

Llegada la tarde Jinenji nos invito a comer en su casa, Rin rápidamente protesto alegando que no comería a ninguno de los adorables animalitos que había conocido ese día, que después de a ver conocido la ternura del bosque se volvería vegetariana irrevocablemente. Jinenji le aclaro que había preparado arroz con pescado, de modo que nos quedamos a cenar (Y la idea de ser vegetariana murió tras el primer pescado)

Después de llenar la camioneta con las provisiones de la semana y habernos despedido de Jinenji regresamos al Motel sumidos en un incómodo silencio. No entendía por qué se comportaba de esta manera, habíamos tenido un grato día, pero parecía que todo eso se había olvidado, su vista puesta en la ventana sin nada más que un "Si, estoy bien" cada vez que preguntaba por su estado. No insistí.

Llegamos al Motel cerca de las nueve de la noche, bajamos los víveres y para sorpresa mía me ayudo a colocarlos en la nevera, seguía en ese estado de encierro, parecía que estaba sufriendo pero muy a mi pesar me obligue a no preguntar, tal vez el secreto de su estadía la agobiaba en estos momentos así que respetando nuestro acuerdo no pregunte, no obstante quería decirle que no estaba sola, que yo estaría a su lado, que estaba de pie junto a ella, pero con que derecho podría declarar algo así, yo…yo no era más que un extraño

-Mañana…¿Podríamos pasar juntos el día de mañana?-Hablo de golpe sin aviso

Mirando sus ojos vi reflejado el brillo de quién espera ansiosa un sí de mis labios, sea lo que sea que estuviera lastimando el corazón de Rin yo no lo podría curar, pero si mi compañía disminuía su carga aunque sea solo un poco, con gusto lo arría. En secreto, ella hacía lo mismo por mí.

-De acuerdo-Y después de mucho esperar ella volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Jaken trato de disimular un poco al ver que la mañana de ayer se volvía a repetir, su jefe y huésped preparaban el desayuno sin notar que él estaba ahí presente, no tenía caso sentirse herido de cualquier forma su jefe la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba; en fin, con tranquilidad fue colocando la vajilla en la mesa para el desayuno, a casi terminar el ruido de un motor lo distrajo-¿Tal vez se trate de un cliente?-Se dijo, de modo que fue a averiguarlo

-¿Qué trabajo tienes pendiente hoy? Tal vez te pueda ayudar-Pregunto Rin, mientras exprimía unas naranjas para hacer jugo

Sesshomaru aun no le aclaraba todo lo del asunto del "Dueño del Motel" de esa manera podía seguir fingiendo que era un hombre sin estudios pero muy trabajador, a tener que confesarle que él era dueño de un Motel y que duras penas conocía lo que significaba la palabra trabajo-No será necesario, como no hay huéspedes de más las tareas son mínimas-

-Entonces…es como un día libre-

-Se podría decir que sí-Y como no, él se había encargado de que no hubiera más huéspedes

-¡Genial! ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-Tomando los alimentos, los llevaron a la mesa mientras hablaban

-A dos horas en carretera hay un templo con estanques de peces dorados-Sesshomaru tomo lugar en la mesa junto a Rin, entre los dos se sirvieron la comida

-Recuerdo habías dicho que no había nada de interés cerca de aquí ¿Cómo sabes del templo? -

-¡Porque yo se lo dije!-Parada en el marco de la puerta Kagura esperaba con Jaken a sus espaldas-Buenos días Sesshomaru-Kagura se canso de esperar y fue en busca de Sesshomaru, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con "la chica extraña de la lluvia" desayunando tranquilamente

Sesshomaru había planeado un día de actividades diversas para él y Rin juntos, ahora con Kagura ahí sus planes se iban directo al caño-Buenos días Kagura

-Espero no interrumpir nada-Dijo acercándose a la mesa, justamente a un costado de Sesshomaru

-Desde luego que no-Rin se mostro cortes con la recién llegada-Apenas íbamos a desayunar ¿Gusta usted? -Después se dirigió a Jaken-Señor Jaken acompáñenos por favor, yo ayude al señor Sesshomaru a prepararlo-

Kagura se sorprendió al escuchar lo mencionado, pero rápidamente lo disimulo-Así que Sesshomaru preparo este festín-Buscaba una aclaración más concreta

-Si, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-Dijo Rin. Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, así que opto por el silencio

-Lo pregunto por qué normalmente es _el señor Jaken_ quién gusta de hacer las comidas a sus huéspedes, es una costumbre suya querida-Kagura no tuvo problema con seguirles el juego, No era la primera vez que se burlaban de un huésped fingiendo ser otras personas

-Ohh tiene razón mi primera comida me la preparo él, que hermosa cortesía la suya señor Jaken-Entre tantas mentiras, ninguno fuera de Rin estaba a gusto en esa mesa

-Querida no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Kagura de Onigumo amiga del señor Jaken y de Sesshomaru ¿Y tú eres?-

-Rin Ayumi, solo un huésped que está de paso-

-Un placer, y dígame señorita Ayumi planeaban salir esta mañana-Kagura podía fingir tanto como esos dos, pero entre tantas mentiras sacaría algún benefició

-Así es, el señor Sesshomaru a sido muy amable en permitirme acompañarlo en sus diligencias aun cuando sé que solo soy una molestia, pero le agradezco mucho su tiempo-Rin miro a Sesshomaru manifestándole a través de sus ojos que lo dicho era honesto.

Kagura los observaba a detalle-Interesante, no les importa si los acompaño, tengo tiempo libre y desde hace mucho he querido visitar ese templo-Para ser más exactos, invito a Sesshomaru a ir desde hace un mes pero él se negó alegando que no le gustaban los templos, al parecer lo único que no le gustaba era viajar con ella.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente ¿Qué opinas Sesshomaru?-

Claro que deseaba negarse pero de hacerlo tendría que dar algunas explicaciones y en ese momento no estaba de humor-Hay lugar demás en la camioneta-

Aquella mañana que él imagino sería de convivencia grata y recuerdos agradables, estaba por convertirse en la más agobiante y pesada de los últimos meses.

* * *

-No llamaste-Rin disfrutaba a lo lejos una explicación impartida por uno de los monjes acerca de la historia del templo, mientras Sesshomaru y Kagura permanecían rezagados a una distancia prudente donde no les pudieran escuchar.

-No tuve tiempo-No podía evitar esta discusión por muy tedioso que fuera

-¿No tenías tiempo o no querías hacerlo?-Le reclamo

-Hay alguna diferencia-Que caso tenia mentir, a estas alturas Kagura ya sabía el por que nunca hizo esa llamada

-Al terminar la semana ella se ira, y después que aras ¿Me buscaras para sustituirla ó le seguirás como perro faldero? -Kagura tenía la osadía de enfrentar a Sesshomaru sin miedo a su carácter, pues ella también sabía sacar las garras cuando la ocasión lo amerita

-¡Basta!-Era mejor que no continuara con eso

-¡No! Tu basta de engañarme, de mentir, de siempre hacerme lo mismo, es que no lo entiendes-Cuantos sentimientos había guardado solo para él, la esperanza de ser ella la primera era el sueño que la levantaba por las mañanas, solo aguardando a que ese día fuera el ultimo en soledad.

Sesshomaru la encaro de frente-¡La que no lo entiende eres tú!- No, no era para nada justo el pago a todos sus desvelos, tanto aguardar, tanto esperar, solo para que otra fuera la elegida, pero engañarla sería mucho peor-Sabes que lo intente, que cuando empezamos esto yo también buscaba lo mismo que tú, pero no funciono-

-Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado enserio-Refuto enseguida

-Que más quieres intentar Kagura, somos similares en muchos sentidos y son esas similitudes las que nos alejan, nunca podría funcionar algo entre tú y yo-Levantando su mano, acaricio la mejilla de ella deteniendo una lagrima que había escapado de sus bellos ojos rojos- Fuera de un afecto sincero, el amor que me pides no te lo puedo dar-

Como dolía escuchar aquello que tan celosamente su mente siempre supo, pero que su corazón le pidió ocultar-Maldito… como puedes ser tan cruel, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru?, ¿Por qué me dejaste alimentar la esperanza tanto tiempo?-

-Por la misma razón por la que tu siempre volvías-Mas y más lagrimas se unieron a esa primera, con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo empezó a limpiar todas-Ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso, era más fácil mentirnos y evitar así la soledad-

El pañuelo no basto, Kagura se lazo a sus brazos escondiendo el rostro en su chaqueta-Te quiero…te quiero-Hablo sin poder ya detener su lengua

Sesshomaru le acaricio los cabellos con suavidad-Kagura, no lo hagas más difícil-

Levantando el rostro suplico-Por favor, no lo hagas-

-Ya todo termino-Era hora de avanzar

-Dame algo Sesshomaru, dame algo solo para mi-Agachando la cabeza se refugió entre sus brazos

Después de un largo silencio Sesshomaru hablo- Nunca en ningún momento del tiempo que pase contigo fue una decepción, has sido lo más cercano a un verdadero amigo, alguien en quien puedo confiar plenamente-Alejándola de su pecho busco su mirada- Kagura eres uno de mis recuerdos preferidos-

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro reviviendo en sus mentes aquellos recuerdos que habían compartido, Sesshomaru tenía razón varios de ellos valía la pena conservarlos con ternura y aprecio, más que amantes fueron amigos, que raro, hasta ahora se daban cuenta que había además del sexo otras cosas que los unían

Después de tantas lagrimas una sonrisa genuina pinto su rostro, aquello era lo más lindo que le pudiera haber dicho y lo mejor es que fue honesto-Gracias-Tomando distancia ella termino por secar lo ultimo de su llanto

-Vamos, aun no hemos entrado al templo-Le invito a continuar pero ella no tomo la mano que le extendió -¿Te vas?-

-Si…-Seguir ahí, en el mismo lugar que ella, era una tortura que Kagura prefería evitar

-¿Volverás?- Una parte de él aun deseaba tenerla como amiga, pero reconocía que su presencia en estos momentos no era lo más indicado, aun así esperaba que volviera

-No lo sé-Después de esto Kagura se alejaría de Sesshomaru por un tiempo, no por cobardía o enojo simplemente porque necesitaba aplacar los fuertes sentimientos que refulgían en su corazón, saber cuanto tardaría en sanar era algo que ninguno de los dos podía responder

-Las puertas del Motel siempre estarán abiertas para ti, no importa la hora o el día-Sin importa cuanto tardara Sesshomaru le guardaría un lugar en su mesa para cuando ella estuviera lista

-Adiós Sesshomaru-Viendo por ultima vez, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-…Kagura-Dijo, cuando ella a lo lejos desaparecía entre la multitud de visitantes

Sesshomaru miro el lugar por donde ella se había ido, algo en él se sentía herido tal vez se debía a la costumbre de siempre poder contar con ella, pero ahora tendría que aprender a prescindir de su compañía.

Kagura era de las pocas personas que tenía en alta estima su ausencia se sentiría, pero al menos se alegraba de ya no lastimarla, tal vez algún día sus caminos se volverían a cruzar y si eso sucedía estaba seguro que todo sería distinto.

Con una culpa menos sobre su conciencia, Sesshomaru levanto la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, por él, por ella, por todo lo bueno-Hasta pronto Kagura-Girando el cuerpo se dispuso a seguir adelante, lamentablemente no fue así, solo había dado un paso cuando la presencia de otra persona se interpuso en su camino-Rin…-

Rin había visto todo desde un inicio, aguardando en silencio mientras todo terminaba, no fue su intención ser chismosa pero algo dentro de ella le impidió dar la vuelta e ignorarlos, lo había visto todo y aun así no sabía que hacer o que decir para ayudar

Sesshomaru tomo la palabra por los dos-Volvamos al Motel-

* * *

Tras llegar al Motel le pidió a Rin que entrara en la casa, había sido un largo día y lo único que deseaba era un momento consigo mismo, había tanto que pensar que sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron convirtiendo la tarde en noche. En medio de su reflexión llego a una conclusión que no le gusto para nada, ya no ambicionaba con estar solo, aquel horrible y desagradable sentimiento le consumía la vida entera, Kagura evitaba que su soledad fuera pesada pero ahora que se había ido quién le ayudaría a disminuir su carga, no, ya no deseaba ser tan miserable.

-Sesshomaru…-A sus espaldas Rin llego con dos tazas de café caliente y una frazada colgando del brazo-Creí que te gustaría entrar en calor, la noche es fría-

-No era necesario que vinieras-Tomando la taza se la llevo a los labios degustando con gran placer el primer trago. El liquido paso por su garganta despertando todas esas partes frías por el duro clima-Gracias-

Rin dejo que bebiera a placer, mientras tanto envolvió con la frazada el cuerpo de ambos obligándolo a estar cerca de ella-Un poco más y en vez de una persona hubiera encontrado una paleta de hielo- Trato de alegrar el ambiente con un poco de humor

-No estaba en mis planes pasar la noche afuera-Pronto noto lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro-¿Por qué viniste?-

-Algo me decía que podrías necesitar una buena taza de cafe-

Alzando las cejas pregunto-¿Solo por eso saliste?-

-No-

-¿Entonces por que?-Con una mano puesta en su cintura la acerco más a él. No mostro desacuerdo por que la tocara así que continuo

-Porque sé cuándo es momento de estar solo y también cuando ya es suficiente-Con la taza en la mano ella también tomo un poco de su bebida

-¿La querías?-Después de lo que había visto la curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro-Te recuerdo que no estás en obligación de contestarme, es solo que….

La corto de inmediato-Si, pero no del modo en que tu piensas, era una de las pocas personas con las que me sentía cómodo hablando y su compañía siempre fue de mi agrado, pero con forme pasaron los años me di cuenta que más allá de un afecto sincero, nada podría ofrecerle-

-Se ve que tú eras importante para ella, tal vez con un poco más de tiempo…-

-No, el sentimiento sería el mismo hoy, que dentro de 5 años, solo hubiera aplazado lo inevitable-

Rin lo comprendía plenamente, a veces por temor a las consecuencias evitamos muchas situaciones incomodas, pero Sesshomaru era fuerte y aunque enfrentar a Kagura no estaba dentro de sus planes, el hacerlo fue lo mejor, aunque una parte de ella se alegraba con la separación de ellos.

Sesshomaru poco a poco dejaba atrás esos sentimientos de culpa y reproche, ya nada podía hacer al respecto y al igual que Rin una parte de él se animaba por dejar esa situación en el pasado, para bien o para mal terminar con Kagura fue acertado-Rin-

-Si….-

-Hazme un favor-

Rin asintió, desde que salió de la casa su única intención era asistirlo en este momento dificil, así que no importaba lo que le pidiera ella diría, sí.

* * *

Por un momento creyó que declinaría su petición, pero ahora, con ella entre sus sabanas sabía que no era una mentira

-¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto?-A pesar de estar vestidos y sin tocarse Rin tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas

-No ¿Y tú?-Las únicas veces que invito a una mujer a su cama fue después de tener sexo con ellas, tener a Rin de ese modo era algo nuevo y diferente, no obstante esa noche lo que menos deseaba era estar solo

-Nunca-

-Ni siquiera dudaste, que tal si en vez de dormir te hubiera pedido sexo, igual hubieras aceptado-Con Rin las cosas se manejaban de manera distinta, con ella no tenia reparos en mostrarse como era

-¿Quién dice que no dude? Es solo que si hubieras querido tener sexo, estoy segura que no me lo pedirías, simplemente lo arias y ya-De igual modo para Rin era fácil soltarse con Sesshomaru, confiaba en él

-¿Estas cansada?-

-Solo un poco, aun puedo permanecer despierta si necesitas hablar-Le aseguro

Claro que estaba agotado, pero más fuerte que el cansancio eran sus ganas de estar con ella, de verla, de hablarle, de pasar cada minuto juntos-De acuerdo ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando perdiste la virginidad?-Volvían al juego de hacer preguntas como en la camioneta

Con sorpresa pregunto-¿Acaso buscas excitarme?

-No es correcto responder una pregunta con otra pregunta-Cito sus mismas palabras

-¡Tramposo!-Rin estaba entre abochornada y sorprendida

-Ya lo dijiste, si quisiera hacerte el amor lo haría sin rodeos, pero estando en la cama con una mujer hermosa me es difícil pensar en temas de conversación que no involucren el sexo-

Rin se rio por lo bajo ante su cinismo, pero igual se estaba divirtiendo-Tenia quince años-

Sesshomaru alzo las cejas-Un poco precoz no te parece-

-No me digas, apuesto a que tú tenías menos años que yo cuando te acostaste con una mujer-Aseguro

-Parte del trato estipula que puedo negarme a responder las preguntas que me plazca-Realmente se estaba divirtiendo con algo tan tonto como eso

Haciendo un puchero contesto-¡No es justo! En fin, mi turno ¿Cómo fue tu primera experiencia sexual?-

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño en señal de recordar aquel momento, después de una pausa respondió-No puedo hablar por los dos, pero por la expresión de su rostro estoy seguro que he sido el mejor amante que tubo en toda su vida-Arrogante hasta el final

-¡Que vanidoso eres!-

-¿Vanidad? Querrás decir seguridad-

Reía sin parar-Ja Su turno….

Aquella noche los dos se durmieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando de muchas cosas, la mayoría de tonterías y cosas sin sentido, pero para ambos fue uno de los momentos mas divertidos y especiales en muchos, muchos años.

* * *

-¿Señor? ¿Señor? Ábrame por favor-Eran las nueve de la mañana y Jaken estaba alterado al descubrir algo desconcertante-No me lo va a creer, pero la señorita Rin acaba de desaparecer-Había revisado la casa de arriba abajo y ni rastro de ella-Primero revise la casa y después los alrededores, pero solo dejo su auto. Señor estoy sumamente preocupado que tal y si nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas y la señorita Rin solo vino con su carita de ángel para confundirnos, lo más probable es que la muy pilla ya se largó dejándonos un cadáver en la cajuela del auto, ¡Oh por dios!-La mente de Jaken trabajaba a mil por hora-Y si el cadáver es….¿Señor? ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Está bien, está vivo?- Alterado, empezó a golpear la puerta con la intención de tirarla-¡Jefecito bonito responda! Jefecito yo….

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en vez de una persona Jaken se encontró de frente con la muerte-¡Guarda silencio Jaken!-Por muerte me refería a la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Sesshomaru, el hombre estaba cansado y no escucho cuando su sirviente lo llamo, pero en cuanto los golpes y los gritos se alzaron de tono, se levanto rápidamente de la cama para detener el parloteo incesante de Jaken.

-Gracias a los dioses que esta bien jefecito-Aunque Sesshomaru lo mataba con la mirada Jaken estaba sumamente contento por verlo en una pieza-No sabe lo feliz que estoy de verlo señor, que bueno que no haya caído en las garras de esa maldita y desagradable arpía que es la señorita…..-

-¡JAKEN!-Abriendo un poco más la puerta Sesshomaru le dejo ver a su sirviente que no estaba solo

-Buenos días señor Jaken-Rin lo saludaba desde la cama intentado contener la risa que toda esa situación le provocaba. Rin se había despertado desde el comienzo, pero no dijo nada para escuchar todo lo que se decía de ella-Escuche algo sobre una desagradable arpía mata hombres, espero que no este cerca de aquí, no sabe lo nerviosa que eso me pone-

Jaken rápidamente cambio de moreno prieto a rojo escarlata en cuestión de segundos-Yoo, yo, yo solo….yo….-

Sesshomaru intervino-Tú solo viniste a decirnos que el desayuno ya está servido ¿Cierto?-Dijo en modo de advertencia

-Ehh ¡Si! Así es, el desayuno ya está servido con permiso-Que capacidad tan sorprendente la de ese hombre, pues ni tarde ni perezoso se desvaneció como el aire. Sesshomaru cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe, gracias a Jaken tendría que responder ciertas preguntas

-¿Entonces el dueño eres tú y el empleado es él?-Rin de inmediato empezó con sus cuestionamientos

Acorralado, no le quedo de otra-Si-

-¿Y cuando fingías ser un ayudante era para averiguar si era una asesina?-Rin se abrazo a sus piernas inquieta cual chiquilla

-Jaken imagino aquello, yo solo quería saber por que deseabas permanecer una semana aquí- Dándose la vuelta la miro recargado en la puerta

-Hubiera sido más sencillo si me lo preguntabas de frente ¿No crees?-Dijo con simpleza

Sesshomaru noto que Rin no estaba molesta por la situación, al contrario parecía relajada e interesada en las conjeturas que se habían hecho con respecto a ella-No lo creo, aun si te hiciera esa pregunta en este momento, estoy seguro que no me dirías la verdad-Con solo unos días a su lado la había aprendido a leer, muy a su pesar, sabía que a esa pregunta nunca encontraría la respuesta.

El semblante de Rin cambio a una más serio-¿Y eso te molesta?-

Desde luego que sí, Sesshomaru estaba acostumbrado a tener el control con respecto a todo lo que estuviera dentro de su Motel, pero por única ocasión iba hacer una excepción - No importa lo que te allá traído hasta aquí, mientras estés conmigo lo demás no me interesa-Para que andar con rodeos, Rin era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, con ella todo era nuevo, interesante, mejor. Dicen que hay personas que son la sal de tu vida, y Rin sin duda le daba sazón a todo.

-Gracias-Rin giro el rostro para disfrazar una lagrima que se había escapado de su ojo, aunque lo intento Sesshomaru se dio cuenta.

-Tengo hambre que te parece si vamos por ese desayuno- Rin se bajó de la cama buscando sus botas, Sesshomaru le imito estando listo solo un minuto después.

* * *

-¡Esto es una locura!-No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, nunca en su vida había faltado a la ley, y ahora, una ola de adrenalina la recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Sí tenía que admitirlo, esto era lo más osado que había hecho, ni siquiera de adolescente se le hubiera ocurrido semejante disparate

Sesshomaru sacaba las pinzas de la mochila para empezar a cortar la alambrada-Dijiste que lo arrias-Le recordó, poco a poco fue cortando la malla haciendo un espacio por donde pasar

-Sí, pero por un momento pensé que era broma-

Sesshomaru se detuvo para mirarla escéptico -¿Enserio? Me viste llenar la mochila y pensaste que era una broma-

Rin tomo la mochila para que Sesshomaru se moviera con más libertad-Bueno sí, tienes razón, pero eso no quita sea incorrecto lo que estamos haciendo-

Sesshomaru acababa de cortar la malla, usando su camisa como guantes doblo el alambre haciendo un espacio por donde pasar-Eso lo hace interesante-Primero paso él y después le ayudo a ella a cruzar

-¿Lista?-

-No-Esa voz dentro de su cabeza llamada conciencia le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero solamente esa voz estaba en contra, el resto del cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto

-Sígueme-

Mientras desayunaban Rin hizo mención de que una de las actividades que más disfrutaba hacer era nadar, pero que por cuestiones del trabajo hacía mucho que no practicaba este deporte. Sesshomaru buscando complacerla le dijo que sabía de un lugar donde podrían hacerlo, pero que el único inconveniente es que se trataba de un sitio exclusivo. Al principio Rin supuso que se trataba de una alberca privada o de un club deportivo para gente VIP, cualquiera que fuera el caso contaba con el capital suficiente para pagar la entrada, pero para su pesar cuando Sesshomaru dijo "exclusivo" se refería a un lago protegido por asociaciones dedicadas a la protección y cuidado del medio ambiente.

-¿Enserio ya lo habías hecho?-Sesshomaru había mencionado que no era la primera vez que lo intentaba

Sesshomaru los guiaba a través del follaje cuidando no encontrarse con un agente-Una vez, fue en secundaría-

Rin se angustio-¡Eso fue hace años!-

A Sesshomaru parecía no importarle-Era costumbre entre los chicos del último año entrar en algún sitio prohibido y traer pruebas de tu hazaña – Sesshomaru miraba el camino ignorando como los labios de Rin se fruncían hasta formar una linea

Rin recordaba sus inicios y el cómo la situación la había obligado a crecer antes de tiempo, mientras la mayoría de los chicos iban a fiestas o hacían locuras como las que relataba Sesshomaru, ella trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo, lo más penoso de esta situación es que aun cuando era todo lo que siempre quiso ser, aun seguía sin conocer ese lado divertido de la vida-Supongo que había un premio o algo para el vencedor-Dejando los recuerdos tristes a un lado se enfocó por donde pisaba, al menos así tendría una aventura que contar algún día

Ya casi llegaban, al parecer era su día de suerte por que no se habían topado con ningún vigilante-El premio no era precisamente un objeto, lo hacías por el respeto y la admiración de otros-

-En pocas palabras, por orgullo y superioridad entre machos-Rin lo había dicho sin tanto titulo

Sesshomaru sonrió con arrogancia-Es una forma de decirlo-Saliendo del follaje subieron una colina que los dejo en el punto exacto donde el lago se apreciaba en toda su plenitud-Solo para aclarar, ese año fui el vencedor-

Rin quiso objetar su vanidad, pero las palabras nunca salieron ya que era imposible contradecir lo que sus ojos admiraban. El lago era sin dudas esplendido, a pesar de ser un área protegida por el gobierno era claro que este había modificado un poco el ecosistema, el lago estaba rodeado por un camino de roca con el follaje a unos cuantos metros de este, la vegetación estaba perfectamente cuidada lo que sin dudas era obra de profesionales en botánica y jardinería. Haber entrado en ese lugar fue la mejor locura de todas

-Sesshomaru…esto es hermoso-Bajaron la colina situándose cerca de unos arboles

Sesshomaru se sentó en las raíces de un árbol observando como Rin aun no pasaba la etapa de sorpresa-Rin, no se cuanto tiempo tenemos lo mejor será que aproveches los minutos-

Rin asintió con efusión mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, después noto que era la única haciéndolo-¿No piensas entrar?-

-Dije que concia un lugar para nadar, jamás mencione que entraría-Sesshomaru prefería admirarla

Rin no se molestó por su negativa le gustaba esa manera de ser de él, además ella era la que deseaba nadar él solamente complació su capricho. Ya se había retirado los pantalones y la camiseta quedando en ropa interior-Tienes razón, bueno disfruta la vista-Diciendo esto, retiro de su cuerpo el resto de su ropa.

Sesshomaru agrando los ojos sorprendido, Rin se desnudaba por completo frente a él dejándole ver la belleza de su piel. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumento, sus ojos no parpadearon por temor a cerrarlos y perderse un solo instante de ese espectáculo, de sobra conocía la composición del cuerpo femenino pero el nudo en su garganta revelaba que además de un sentimiento de apego a Rin, también existía deseo.

Rin sabía lo que su acción provocaba, hombre y mujer son seres de impulsos y deseos, más no buscaba incitar esos sentimientos, solo quería liberarse de las ataduras de su mente-No es lo que piensas, solo es algo que necesito hacer-Sin mirarlo se sumergió en el lago terminando la tensión del momento

Sesshomaru no dijo ni hizo nada, sabía que Rin no lo había hecho con la intención de seducirlo, aunque su cuerpo no reacciono del mismo modo. En realidad, trataba de entenderla, pero para eso necesitaba respuestas-¿Duele?-

Rin no se había alejado de la orilla, así que lo escuchaba claramente-No sabes cuánto-Nadaba boca arriba de modo que no lo miraba a los ojos, eso le ayudaba mucho

-No se puede huir por siempre, tarde o temprano regresaremos a ese lugar-Sesshomaru se identificaba con el sentir de Rin, aunque ignoraba los detalles ambos deseaban cosas que no habían conseguido obtener

-Lo sé, pero a veces la vida te estrangula con tanta fuerza que piensas "Ya no puedo más", no, no se puede escapar del camino, pero tal vez puedas detenerte a encontrar la fuerza para seguir adelante-Rin vivía una soledad distinta a la de Sesshomaru, pero soledad, al fin y al cabo.

-También existe otra opción-Rin se enderezo de inmediato, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-Podrías quedarte y no volver nunca más-

Enmudeció un instante-¿Es broma?-Pregunto escéptica

Sesshomaru negó-No lo es-Rin seguía mirándolo sin creer lo que había dicho, "Quedarse" "Quedarse y ser libre" Cuantas veces no lo había soñado, pero ¿Acaso era posible?

-Rin ¿Por qué volver al lugar donde eres tan infeliz? Podrías quedarte y hacer todo lo que quisieras, tienes la capacidad para hacerlo de eso no me cabe la menor duda, y si eso no basta, me tienes a mí…yo te apoyare sin importa que escojas-Una palabra de ella y Sesshomaru movería el mundo entero solo por verla sonreír, nunca antes alguien le había hecho sentir lo que ella animaba en él, ese sentimiento de fulgor y pasión lo incitaba a cambiar, a querer ser más mucho más, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por tenerla a su lado.

Rin no supo que contestar, un enorme nudo se le había formado en la garganta mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos nublando su vista, las palabras de Sesshomaru habían tocado su alma con la calidez y dulzura de un amante.

Nunca antes alguien le ofreció todo a cambio de nada, había crecido con la enseñanza de "Nada es gratis" y que las promesas y favores era un lujo que no se podía dar, sin embargo, era Sesshomaru quién le ofrecía todo -Gracias-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo?-

Un guardia cruzando el lago los había descubierto -¡Quédense donde están!- Amenazo

Sesshomaru se puso de pie tomando la ropa de Rin guardándola en la mochila, Rin salió del agua con la queja marcada en el rostro-No hay tiempo, Toma-Sesshomaru le coloco su camisa que era más grande que la de Rin esta le cubría el cuerpo hasta las rodillas- ¡Vamos!-Tomándola de la mano la jalo corriendo hacía el bosque

A pesar de no llevar zapatos Rin le mantuvo el paso ignorando el punzante dolor de las piedras que se le enterraban al pisar-Corre, ya estamos cerca de la maya-Le dijo Sesshomaru

* * *

Llegaron al atardecer, la huida había sido todo un reto, el policía los siguió hasta la malla y posteriormente cuando abordaban la camioneta, gracias al cielo se detuvo después de entender que a pie no superaría las llantas del vehículo-Creí que nunca se detendría, debo reconocerle que tenía excelente condición física-Dijo Rin desparramada sobre el asiento

Sesshomaru aun tenía las manos en el volante-Hmpt….no lo hizo mal-

La carcajada que estuvo conteniendo durante todo el trayecto no soporto ni un minuto más, tenía razón Sesshomaru locuras como esas, las haces por la pura anécdota-Ya es tarde lo mejor será que entremos y te devuelva tu ropa-Rin aun portaba la camiseta que Sesshomaru le dio

Por toda la emoción del escape Sesshomaru olvido que debajo de esa camisa Rin estaba desnuda-Vamos-Que difícil fue decir eso, sin remojarse los labios por el deseo

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta, Sesshomaru llego al pórtico con las llaves en la mano, notando así que Rin aun no se movía de donde bajo-¿Estas bien?-

-Ehh, si, es solo que…-

Sesshomaru regreso hasta ella descubriendo el problema-¡Que imbécil!-Se maldijo por lo bajo. Los pies de Rin tenían varias cortadas y una que otra piedra enterada en la planta, sin duda le debía de doler-Sujétate-Sin preguntar, Sesshomaru tomo a Rin y la acomodo en sus brazos, con ella pegada a su cuerpo la llevo directo a su habitación depositándola en las sabanas, luego salió del cuarto regresando con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos.

Rin anticipo sus intenciones-No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias, si me pasas un algodón y agua oxigenada puedo hacerlo yo misma-Le intento detener pero Sesshomaru la ignoro.

Acomodándose en la cama, se coloco frente a ella con todo lo necesario tomando el pie izquierdo para comenzar-Trata de no moverte, si te lastimo dime-

Rin alejo el pie-Pero…-

Sesshomaru afilo la mirada-No me hagas repetirme-Después de mucho meditarlo Rin entendió que Sesshomaru no desistiría, derrotada estiro el pie dejando que él lo tomara.

Un pesado silencio se posó sobre ellos, pues en la cabeza de cada uno, una lucha feroz de pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios tenía lugar. Primero estaba Rin, quién olvidando el dolor físico observaba a detalle como las manos de Sesshomaru la tocaban con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, ¿Qué bonito a de ser que te amen así? Pensó, sentirse protegida y a salvo, imaginar llegar a casa y ser recibida por unas manos iguales a esas, sentirte mujer entregándote por completo sin reparos, ser ella por una vez en su vida.

De igual modo Sesshomaru no la miraba, porque de hacerlo estaba seguro no poder ocultar lo que su corazón ardientemente gritaba, mientras curaba cada una de sus heridas un deseo ardiente crecía poco a poco en su pecho amenazando con salir de sus labios "Se mía" Proponerle una vida diferente donde los dos empezarían desde cero, donde ninguno estaría solo nunca más, donde los dos curaríamos las heridas del otro mientras caminamos tomados de la mano. Tan cerca y tal lejos de un mismo punto. No podía. No quería dejarla ir.

Había terminado de limpiar sus pies, pero jamás la soltó, los dos sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, faltaba algo por decir y el momento era ese, sin saber que encontrarían alzaron la cabeza fijando sus ojos en el otro, entonces lo supieron, los dos sufrían de más sin saber que el sentimiento era más que correspondido. Era correcto.

Rin le tomo de la mano invitándolo a tomar su lugar y él lo acepto.

El sol cayo, la luna corono el cielo y las estrellas poco a poco empezaron a centellar, la noche había caído sobre sus cabezas, pero ellos dos ignoraron las señales, con desenfrenada pasión desvistieron el cuerpo de su amante entre besos y caricias. No dejaron nada para ellos mismos todo lo entregaron sin dejar reservas, ya no las necesitaban.

Rin se aferro a sus brazos con fuerza pidiéndole que no la soltara, Sesshomaru no lo haría, pero las inseguridades de ambos aun estaban presentes, tanto tiempo siendo cautelosos y en un segundo ya no había malla de seguridad, habían saltado al vacío sin pensarlo, pero es que no había nada que pensar ella era todo lo que siempre busco, mientras que para Rin, Sesshomaru era ese sueño de infancia que dejo morir al crecer.

Beso desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies, la recorrió por completo marcando con sus labios la fuerza de sus sentimientos, ella disfruto cada caricia encendiendo la llama de su deseo, nunca pensó que se pudiera experimentar algo como eso, sentir la lujuria correr por sus venas prendiendo cada sentido al cien, devolviendo en igual medida para que sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Llegado el momento Sesshomaru la tomo entre sus brazos mientras su cadera se situaba en el centro de Rin, con su mano le toco la mejilla bajándola hasta llegar al mentó, con un ligero toque la hizo elevarse dejando sus labios a la altura exacta de los suyos-Rin…- Ella lo miro con profundo amor, el amor que nunca busco, pero que siempre viviría eternamente agradecida por haberlo encontrado. Con un beso tierno entro en su cuerpo llenándola de él completamente, sus estocadas fueron agresivas, pero con cada una el placer fue en aumento, ella siguió su ritmo sin apartar la mirada del dorado de sus ojos, trato de mantenerse firme sin embargo no lo logro, estando al limite de la plenitud, cerro los parpados gritando el nombre de quien la transfiguro en mujer. Sesshomaru se vació dentro de ella llevándose un doble placer en el camino, el placer de observar el rostro de Rin desfigurado en gozo.

Esa noche Sesshomaru saco en repetidas veces la mujer dentro de Rin, esa que nunca antes nadie encontró y que solo sería de él para siempre, la amo como nunca antes había amado y por ese instante todo fue perfecto.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno hasta aquí la primera mitad de verdad espero que me dejen un comentario por que su opinión es lo que nos ayuda a continuar**


	2. El chico de los ojos color Miel

Mucho tiempo después…

Faltaba cuatro horas para que amaneciera, siete para llegar a la ciudad y ocho para que su maldita tortura terminara, había perdido la cuanto de cuantas tazas de café había tomado para calmar su ansiedad. Tenía todo listo, la ropa que llevaría puesta, las entradas, la carta y por su puesto el álbum, solo faltaba que el maldito reloj avanzara más aprisa

-¿Quiere algo más señor?-El pobre de Jaken estaba igual de nervioso pero por razones distintas, desde hace dos meses su vida había sido un infierno debido al mal humor de su jefecito e igual que todos, esperaba que llegara la mañana para por fin respirar con tranquilidad

-¡Maldición Jaken! Te dije que te largaras a descansar desde hace horas-Sí era cierto, pero solo hace una hora lo levanto de la cama ordenándole que preparara una olla de café

-P pero, pero…..-No importaba que hiciera de igual modo su jefe lo reprendía por todo

-Ya basta Sesshomaru, incluso a mí, tu actitud empieza a desesperarme-

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta encontrando a Kagura parada en el umbral de la cocina con una taza d café en la mano

-Señor Jaken vallase a dormir yo me encargo de él-Le dijo Kagura. Aunque su señor no lo había ordenado le tomo la palabra a la mujer, de verdad necesitaba dormir-Buenas noches-Jaken se retiró en silencio, dejando a los señores solos.

-¿Qué diablos haces a estas horas de la noche entrando a mi casa, Kagura? Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda-No quería ser grosero, pero la ansiedad lo tenía al límite de su tolerancia

Tomando asiento, jalo una silla para que Sesshomaru lo acompañara-Lo dejaste bastante claro, pero supuse que no podrías dormir así que vine hacerte compañía, te aseguro que el tiempo será más soportable conmigo, que solo mirando las manecillas del reloj-Sesshomaru sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar levantar la mirada cada cinco minutos hacía el reloj.

Kagura bebió de su taza con calma, luego pregunto-¿Cuánto ha pasado Sesshomaru?-

Sesshomaru llevaba la cuanta exacta de los días-Dos años, siete meses y catorce días-Decirlo era fácil, haber vivido esos años fue la mayor tortura que pudo soportar

-Que metódico, aunque si estuviera en tu lugar también llevaría la cuenta con precisión-Bebió otro trago de su taza-Eres fuerte Sesshomaru, otro en tú lugar no hubiera aceptado-

Sesshomaru frunció el seño-¿Fuerte? Hmpt…lo que hice no puede ser llamado fuerte-

Kagura le miro desconcertada-¿Entonces como lo llamarías tú?-

 _Hace dos años…_

Jaken como todos los días estaba detrás del mo strador esperando algún cliente, apenas era medio día así que dudaba mucho se presentara alguien ese horario, aun así, su deber era atender el Motel. Cerca de la una la campanita de entrada anuncio la llegada de un cliente, de tres para ser más exactos, dos tenían toda la pinta de guardaespaldas, grandes toscos, y con cara de pocos amigos, el tercero sin embargo era bajo de compleción delgada y calvo, viéndolos a detalle ninguno le daba buena espina

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-Pregunto el calvo

Jaken les seguía mirando que no supo en que momento le hablaron-Disculpé, no le escuche-

El calvo se estaba impacientando-Busco al señor Sesshomaru, esta él aquí-

-Si…pero si lo que buscan es un cuarto yo….-

-¡No! El asunto que debo tratar es con el señor Sesshomaru únicamente-Dejo en claro

Jaken trago grueso, aunque escuálido el pelón sí que lo intimidaba-Enseguida lo busco, tomen asiento por favor-Los invito a pasar al comedor, era el único lugar con suficientes sillas para todos

Jaken estaba nervioso con la llegada de esos extraños, nunca antes los había visto y de igual modo dudaba que su jefe los conociera, pero lo mejor era hacerles caso e ir por Sesshomaru. Tocando la puerta espero a que respondieran-Adelante-

Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación frente a la computadora que acababa de comprar, apenas hace dos semanas había comenzado un curso en línea para terminar la secundaria, por tal motivo no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran al menos que se tratara de una emergencia-¿Qué quieres Jaken?-

Jaken trago antes de responder-Señor, en el comedor lo están esperando tres hombres que preguntan por usted-Sesshomaru dejo de teclear -Te dijeron porque-

-No señor, solo dijeron que era con usted con quién deseaban hablar-Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento, pocas veces personas le buscaban, pero todas ellas eran conocidos de Jaken y él-Te dieron sus nombres-

Jaken se golpeo la cabeza-No pregunte señor-Si que era despistado

Exhalando dejo ir su enojo-Esta bien, retírate y no vengas hasta que yo te llame-

-S…si se…señor-

Sesshomaru se sobo el puente de la nariz, volver a estudiar había representado un reto más grande de lo que imagino, no obstante, estaba decidido hacerlo, así que lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con extraños-Que podría ser tan importante-Sin saberlo, Sesshomaru se encamino hacía el comedor donde su vida estaba por cambiar para siempre

-Buenas tardes-Saludo al entrar

El hombre calvo se irguió al verlo, con una mirada minuciosa recorrió a Sesshomaru desde las botas a los cabellos, nada le gusto y fue claro en la facción de su rostro-Buenas tardes-

Sesshomaru percibió el tono seco y áspero del forastero, sin duda era hostil-¿Qué tiene que ver usted conmigo?-No se dejaría intimidar

-Siéntese por favor-Sesshomaru se coloco frente a el hombre, sin retirar la mirada-Salgan-Los dos hombres que acompañaban al calvo salieron a montar guardia fuera del Motel

-¿Seguro que no los necesita?-A pesar de tener casi la misma edad y compleción, Sesshomaru estaba en mejores condiciones físicas que el hombre frente a él.

-Le aseguro señor Sesshomaru que mi fuerza no radica en los puños, sino aquí-Señalo su cabeza-Algo que usted no ha desarrollado-

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño-Quién diablos se cree que es para venir a mi casa y ofenderme de esa manera, además no use mi nombre como si me conociera-Mucho tiempo se considero un fracasado y en cierto punto lo era, pero al haber tomado la decisión de estudiar estaba cambiando su futuro, nadie tenía derecho a burlarse de él, menos un desconocido- Sí su intención es insultarme le ordeno que se valla ahora mismo-

Con una ira semejante a la de Sesshomaru, el hombre le respondió-Claro que tengo todo el derecho de insultarlo y no solo eso, si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias manos-Los ojos del hombre enrojecieron al grado de expulsar una lagrima que nunca debió salir-Mi nombre es Suitkotsu Mayasuki esposo de Rin Mayasuki-

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron por completo en total perplejidad, si ese hombre era quién decía ser, entonces había enamorado a una mujer casada

El hombre controlo sus emociones, no debía perder la razón, aun quedaba mucho por hablar-Ella lo negó-Suitkotsu estaba enterado de lo que sucedió entre su esposa y ese hombre, aunque ignoraba los detalles había cosas que deseaba saber

Sesshomaru salió de su estupor con gran dificultad-No-

-¿Enserio?-

La primera idea de Sesshomaru fue negar lo sucedido, pero era obvio que ese hombre sabía la verdad-No lo menciono y yo no pregunte-

Suitkotsu suspiro. El hombre bajo la cabeza meditando un momento, pasado un tiempo alzo la mirada-Señor Sesshomaru, como podrá darse cuenta estoy enterado de la aventura que tuvo con mi esposa, y aunque me hierve la sangre tener que tratar con un hombre como usted, una fuerza mayor me obliga a hablarle-

-¿Qué fuerza?-Pregunto dudoso

Apretando las manos, respondió-Mi esposa esta esperando un hijo suyo-

El tiempo se congelo en un instante, la mente y cuerpo de Sesshomaru se perdieron en algún lugar del espacio dejando solo el alma en completa sorpresa. Un hijo, un hijo suyo crecía en el vientre de la mujer que se enamoró, no sabía si sentirse el desgraciado más afortunado de la tierra o el infeliz más aterrado del universo-Un hijo…-

Suitkotsu midió su emoción, era obvio que el muy imbécil no sabía nada de ella desde hace tiempo, y eso de cierta forma le trajo consuelo

Sesshomaru aun no salía de su asombro, pero un dato le hizo reaccionar-Un momento, asegura que ese hijo es mío, pero usted es su esposo-Con eso bastaba para dar a entender su punto

-Lo soy-Le aseguro-Pero ese hijo no es mío-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?-No deseaba fabricar un sueño para después verlo morir

Suitkotsu aparto la mirada enfocándose en el anillo que estaba en su mano izquierda, con una sonrisa amarga le relato su historia-La primera vez que vi a Rin fue hace catorce años afuera de mi casa, ella era una huérfana que el gobierno había enviado a un hogar temporal por ser lo bastante mayor, en esos sitios se les enseña un oficio y después se les hecha a la calle, pero por suerte para ella la casa a la que fue enviada era la de mi vecino el señor Totosai Ayumi un viejo que aunque malhumorado la acogió con cariño y respeto. Totosai era un experto con los metales y su oficio consistía en la fabricación de piezas industriales, aunque honrado su trabajo no era lo correcto para una señorita como Rin, es por eso que él la enviaba a mí consultorio para que me sirviera de asistente y con suerte aprender el oficio de enfermera. Rin siempre fue atenta y servicial, como asistente era muy eficiente, tanto, que era un desperdicio tenerla ahí cuando era más que evidente que podía hacer cosas de mayor índole, es por eso que el tiempo que estuvo bajo mi tutela la obligue a explotar todas sus capacidades, era sorprendente observar lo mucho que aprendía, parecía sencillo a sus ojos y fue sin duda esa determinación y efusividad lo que me hizo amarla poco a poco-

Sesshomaru escuchaba a ese hombre sin saber que pensar, hablaba de Rin con tanto amor como el lo aria en su lugar, era extraño estar escuchando lo que el muchas veces se decía a si mismo

-En fin, cerca de cumplir quince el gobierno determino que Totosai debía dejarla ir para que otro huérfano tomara su lugar, aunque el hombre no deseaba hacerlo no tenía los medios suficientes para conservar a Rin en su casa, desesperado, Totosai acudió a mí una noche explicándome la situación alegando que solo le quedaba un mes de plazo antes de que el siguiente huérfano llegara. Para ese entonces ya estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Rin y aunque sabía que ella me tenía un sentimiento de afecto y gratitud, distaba mucho de amarme como hombre, aun así, deseaba protegerla, darle todo lo que merecía, ayudarle a conseguir sus sueños, sus aspiraciones, fue por eso que…-

-Se caso con ella-Termino por él

Suitkotsu había utilizado la situación de Rin para su beneficio, no estaba orgulloso de eso pero en ese entonces lo único que le importaba era mantenerla a su lado-Sí, antes de que terminara el mes Rin se había convertido en mi esposa y con ello su futuro estaba asegurado-Se tomo un momento a pasar saliva, recordar toda su vida desde el momento en que conoció a su esposa hasta el día de hoy, era difícil-Los años posteriores a ese Rin se concentro en concluir sus estudios, al tiempo que me ayudaba en la clínica sin desatender sus obligaciones en casa, fue sin dudas la mejor etapa de mi vida, ella ponía tanta dedicación a todo que por un instante imagine que sus acciones eran motivadas por algo más que la gratitud-Suitkotsu se pasó las manos por la cabeza en un movimiento de frustración - Hace poco más de seis años me diagnosticaron cáncer terminal con bajas probabilidades de poder erradicarlo con éxito. La noticia me destrozo sin duda, y aunque molesto por mi destino fue Rin la que no me permitió rendirme, con más determinación de la que nunca le conocí ella me ayudo a seguir con los tratamientos a pesar de mi negatividad. La vi cargar con la responsabilidad de tener que trabajar por los dos, quebrarse la cabeza buscando nuevos y mejores tratamientos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente desvelarse noches enteras cuidándome. –Suitkotsu se desmorono al llegar a este punto, su enfermedad lo estaba matando lentamente dejando heridas en la única persona que no deseaba lastimar

Sesshomaru sentía lastima del pobre hombre, no obstante, necesitaba saber que sucedió después-No lo entiendo, me narra la historia de un hombre que a tenido la fortuna de tener a una esposa bondadosa y gentil, si ella le amaba tanto como para soportar todo eso, porque vino al Motel-

Secando sus lagrimas continuo-Se equivoca señor Sesshomaru, todo cuanto hizo fue por la simple razón de que nunca en la vida encontrara a persona más leal que ella, sí, aunque tonto debido a la situación actual, Rin se quedó a mi lado por que ella tiene un sentido de lealtad y gratitud como pocos, ella me cuido, me ayudo, por que a su forma de verlo era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que yo hice por ella. Nunca pude conseguir el corazón de mi esposa señor Sesshomaru, aun así, soy dichoso por cada instante vivido en su compañía-

Sesshomaru se sentía como un vulgar ladrón, jamás fue su intención enamorar a Rin, como si de un terremoto se tratara, vino a ellos sin aviso provocando cambios irrevocables en el interior, podría mentir, negarlo a otros si fuera necesario, pero lo que sucedió esa semana, pocos en esta vida llegaran a conocer. A gozar. Ladrón o no, el corazón de Rin era de Sesshomaru.

Lamentablemente, para desgracia de Suitkotsu aún faltaba algo más por decir, ciertamente lo más duro de todo-Hace poco mientras disfrutábamos de una cena tranquila, le ofrecí a Rin concederle un deseo, le asegure que no me importaba si se trataba de la misma luna, yo la haría bajar del cielo solo para demostrarle lo valiosa que había sido su compañía en mi momento más amargo. Ella rio por un momento, pero después sus ojos se tornaron serios como quién piensa con detenida calma, luego, con sus ojos puestos en mi me dijo que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era un hijo-

Sesshomaru se exalto.

En Suitkotsu el dibujo de una sonrisa amarga se pintó-Creo recordar haberme vuelto loco por una hora entera solo de la pura emoción, ella me estaba pidiendo un hijo a mí, a su esposo, a un hombre que a pesar de no amarlo estaba segura de poder ser feliz con lo que pudiera darle; y fue ahí sin dudas, donde todo se vino en picada. Los tratamientos experimentales que se usaron para detener el avance de mi enfermedad, trajeron algunos efectos secundarios, entre ellos el quedar estéril. Cuando los médicos nos dieron la noticia Rin simplemente bajo la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra, le aseguro que no las necesite para saber cuento la noticia le afecto. Mi esposa tuvo una vida complicada la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre luchando, siempre siendo fuerte, siempre sacrificándose por otros y cuando la maternidad toco las puertas de su corazón, la vida le decía que no-

Sesshomaru no sabía que sentir, su corazón se dividía entre la furía y el dolor de sentirse usado-Me esta diciendo que Rin buscaba un hijo-Acaso tan poco valía

-Eso no lo sé Señor Sesshomaru- Suitkotsu desvió la mirada- Cuando Rin salió de casa por un negocio aquí en la ciudad de Shikon no Tama supe sin duda que ella pensaba abandonarme, que a pesar de su juramento, no podía soportar estar a mi lado sabiendo que renunciaba a todo para cuidar de un hombre enfermo. Créame, ver cómo lo que más amas en la vida sale por la puerta para nunca más volver, te mata de una forma que ni el mismo cáncer es capaz de lograr. Derrotado, mire a diario la entrada esperando que ella volviera con una sonrisa en los labios diciéndome "Regrese a casa" pero solo era mi mente la que hacía eso, pues mi corazón sabía que nunca vas volvería la Rin que yo conocí-

-Pero lo hizo-La garganta le raspaba horrores al hablar-Ella volvió a su casa dejándome con su dolor-Suitkotsu se equivocaba si creía que él era el único sufriendo, Sesshomaru amaba a Rin con todo su ser, resistiendo a diario esperando por ella.

-Se equivoca, ella volvió sí, pero la mujer que entro por mi puerta no era mi esposa, era un Rin diferente, una Rin que nunca supe que existía-

Sesshomaru trataba por todos los medios de guardar la compostura, pero la situación en sí, era más grande de lo que pudo imaginar

-Unas semanas después de su regreso, me confeso lo que había hecho y que de su traición una criatura crecía en su vientre-Suitkotsu miro fijamente a Sesshomaru-Una infidelidad por muy pequeña que sea no deja de ser una infidelidad y esta, aunque con motivo, duele-

Sesshomaru tenía un mar de salvajes y molestos sentimientos luchando en su interior, por un lado estaba su orgullo herido al saber que Rin lo había utilizado, pero siendo justos los dos habían tenido la culpa al haber callado sus secretos, también estaba el hecho de que a pesar de las mentiras un hijo suyo nació del amor que se tenían, y eso, por mucho superaba el engaño-¿Qué espera de mí? -Era claro que Suitkotsu ya tenía un plan.

-Quiero que llegado el momento usted ocupe mi lugar-

A Sesshomaru no le gustó la idea- ¿Cuándo? Cuando fallezca, por que debería de esperar, Rin me ama y un hijo mío crece dentro de ella, no lo necesito a usted ni a nadie para hacerme cargo de ellos-Por que aguardar, el hombre podría morir mañana o en diez años, no deseaba esperar tanto tiempo

Suitkotsu endureció sus facciones-¿Así? Y dígame que piensa ofrecerles, antes de venir me tome la molestia de investigarlo señor Sesshomaru y fuera de este penoso Motel, no tiene nada más que brindar a ese hijo-

Sesshomaru cerro los puños de impotencia, ese hombre tenía razón, no era más que un pobre diablo, un golpe duro a su orgullo de hombre

-No se confunda señor Sesshomaru al creer que con amor se puede proteger a un ser amado, también hace falta dinero y estabilidad, dos cosas que usted no posee-Suitkotsu se relajó-Tome-

Suitkotsu le paso un folder con varias hojas-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un informe del estado de salud de Rin, además de un contrato que estipula que usted no podrá hacer nada para buscar a mi esposa hasta el día de mi deceso, a cambio yo me comprometo a darle un informe mensual igual al que tiene en estos momentos sobre Rin y el niño, también esta estipulado que al momento de mi muerte usted será avisado de inmediato, pero tendrá que esperar unos meses antes de verla-

Sesshomaru le daba un vistazo rápido a las hojas-¿Por qué?-

-Mi esposa tendrá que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas tras mi partida, comprenda, necesita tiempo antes de enfrentarse a usted-

-Le dirá que estoy al tanto de la situación-Cuestiono

-No, no lo are, el tiempo que me quede deseo pasarlo sin el tormento de su sombra asechando mi casa-

Sesshomaru soltó el folder estampándolo en la mesa-Me niego a aceptar todo esto, me pide que espere un día que no sé cuando llegara, mientras usted disfruta de Rin y mi hijo sabiendo que ninguno de ellos le pertenece. Dígame por que tendría que aceptar esto cuando el único que gana algo aquí, es usted-

Suitkotsu recargo los puños en la mesa encarando a Sesshomaru frente a frente-Porque no tiene opción-

* * *

 _-Eres fuerte Sesshomaru, otro en tú lugar no hubiera aceptado-_

 _Sesshomaru frunció el seño-¿Fuerte? Hmpt…lo que hice no puede ser calificado como fuerte-_

 _Kagura le miro desconcertada-¿Entonces como lo llamarías tú?-_

-Resignación. Acepte sus términos porque a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, era lo correcto. Suitkotsu tenía razón al decir que para proteger a los que amas necesitas más que solo voluntad, debes convertirte en un protector capas de guiar y proteger, en lugar de ser un peso muerto que arrastrar. Si hubiera ido a Rin en cuanto lo supe, no hubiera sido capaz de cuidarla como él lo hizo, a penas comenzaba mis estudios y las rentas del motel no eran lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos de la escuela y los del niño, también estaba el hecho de que para estar juntos uno de los dos tendría que dejar su casa y trabajo, eso solo hubiera traído más problemas, no, no deseaba ninguna de esas cosas para ella-

Seis meses después de la visita de Suitkotsu a Sesshomaru, Kagura regreso al Motel con la única intención de ser una verdadera amiga en la vida de Sesshomaru, un acierto sin dudas, pues en varias ocasiones Sesshomaru entraba en desesperación y terminaba subiendo a su camioneta manejando por horas y horas buscando a Rin en las calles, gracias a Kagura Sesshomaru tuvo en quién apoyarse en sus momentos de flaqueza, siempre volviendo a la cordura.

Kagura tomo el álbum que Sesshomaru había llenado con todas las cosas que Suitkotsu le mandaba de Rin, en su mayoría eran los reportes y una que otra foto de Rin embaraza-Sabes Sesshomaru, nunca entendí porque te negaste a recibir fotos de tu hijo ¿Acaso no te da curiosidad saber cómo es?-

Suitkotsu le hacía llegar los reportes mensuales usando un servicio de paquetería especial, de modo que Sesshomaru nunca supo de donde provenían los paquetes, en uno de esos envíos Suitkotsu le hizo saber que la fecha de alumbramiento ya se acercaba y que en cuanto ese momento llegara le avisaría de inmediato, lo inusual fue que al final de la carta, Suitkotsu le preguntaba si quería o no le mandara fotos del niño una vez que naciera. Al principio Sesshomaru se bufo de la pregunta, por supuesto que deseaba conocer el rostro de su hijo, pero pasado un tiempo entendió la razón de la pregunta-Mi hijo esta cerca de cumplir dos años y momentos como su nacimiento, sus primeras palabras o el día que camino por vez primera, los he perdido todos y cada uno de ellos, agrégale a eso el conocer su rostro y no poder tocarlo, habría sido un infierno insoportable. No fue fácil, pero negarme a saber muchas cosas era necesario-

Kagura asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, aunque Sesshomaru dijera que no, claro que había sido muy fuerte todo este tiempo, no conocía a nadie capaz de hacer lo que el hizo. Sacrificar su derecho de padre por el bien de la mujer que amaba y su hijo, se le recompensaría al triple de hoy en adelante – Siendo honesta, a veces pienso en todo esto, y me es imposible no enojarme con Rin- Sesshomaru le miro con disgusto-¿Qué? Hasta tu lo haz pensado, en fin, a lo que quería llegar es que aunque me desagrada mucho lo que hizo contigo, hay algo que le debo reconocer fue muy hermoso de su parte-

-¿Qué?-

\- El nombre que de dio a tu hijo-

Una sonrisa tranquila se dibujo en su rostro, a él también le gustaba el nombre de su hijo-Inu…-

* * *

Llego la hora, tanto Jaken como Kagura estaban afuera del Motel despidiendo a Sesshomaru

-Señor le deseo un viaje tranquilo-Dijo Jaken, al tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño paquete-Son dulces que cocine para su hijo, espero que le gusten- Jaken tenia un corazón de oro

-No era necesario, pronto estaré de regreso con ellos, mientras tanto cuida el Motel en mi ausencia-Sabía que no había sido muy justo que digamos con su sirviente sobre todo en los últimos meses (Esto debido a lo irracional que estuvo por tener que esperar para volver a ver a Rin), pero su lealtad y ayuda las agradecía infinitamente

-Delo por hecho señor-Aseguro

Kagura se le acerco para abrazarlo-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-Pregunto dudosa

Sesshomaru le miro-Nunca estuve más seguro de algo-

Kagura sonrió-En ese caso, regresa pronto ¿Quieres? -Sesshomaru asintió-Adiós Sesshomaru, buen viaje-Ambos se alejaron, dejando que Sesshomaru subiera a la camioneta.

Respiro despacio dejando ir el aire pesado de sus pulmones, miro afuera donde estaba sus amigos, el Motel, el bosque y sintió como sino fuera a volver a mirarlos, nunca había ido más lejos de la ciudad, no había necesidad, pero tal vez no era la distancia ni el destino lo que le daba miedo, sino más bien lo que encontraría al final del día. Movido por los sentimientos de su corazón, Sesshomaru arranco la camioneta con la trayectoria fija en su mente.

* * *

Hace poco más de dos meses mi esposo falleció a causa de un cáncer agresivo que consumió los últimos ocho años de su vida, luche a su lado tanto como era humanamente posible, pero al final el destino es el destino, Suitkotsu falleció en cama la madrugada del 3 de mayo rodeado de todos sus familiares y amigos, su muerte fue rápida y sin dolor, una muerte digna de él.

A pesar de los años juntos y del maravilloso corazón de Suitkotsu, nunca logré amarlo del modo que el merecía, mucho lo intenté, pero en Suitkotsu encontré el cálido sentimiento de protección y seguridad, ese sentimiento que desarrollamos con personas muy allegadas a nosotros pero que por una u otra razón no podemos verlos más allá de eso, debo agregar que físicamente nunca sentí esa atracción que debe existir en una relación. Pasaron los años y poco a poco comprendí que en mi vida jamás conocería la dicha de estar enamorada, no obstante, supe que podía vivir sin ese sentimiento. Que equivocada estaba.

Cerca de mis treinta me di cuenta que poco a poco estaba entrando en la mediana edad adulta, lo cual me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas, sobre todo asuntos referidos a mi futuro. Económica y profesionalmente no había ningún cabo suelto, era todo lo que siempre quise ser y nada en este campo me hacía falta, pero en el aspecto romántico….ahhhh. Me había casado a la joven edad de quince años, mi esposo pasaba por el momento más amargo de su vida y de ninguna manera lo dejaría cuando más necesitaba de mi apoyo. Aun así, había algo que no me dejaba tranquila y eso era por que mi cuerpo me pedía algo que mi corazón anhelaba fervientemente. Un bebe.

No fue así como imagine que serían las cosas, pero de aquella maravillosa semana en aquel motel, dos cosas buenas salieron, mi hijo, y el amor de un hombre.

Han pasado más de dos años de aquella aventura, y ningún día después de ese deje de pensar en él, solo fue una semana, pero cada día lo viví como si fuera el ultimo, descubrí el dolor de la soledad llevada sobre otros hombros, saber que un pasado triste y doloroso no era exclusivo de mí. Sesshomaru, mi querido Sesshomaru si tan solo supieras que di a luz un hijo tuyo y mío, que sobre mi conciencia he cargado con el engaño de no hablar, cuantas veces levante el teléfono decidida a decirte todo, pero que mi cobardía me hacía colgar antes de marcar el primer número. Sesshomaru lo lamento tanto. Perdona a esta podre idiota que no podía amarte.

-¿Señora? Señora ya llegamos-

Lentamente fui despertando de mi sueño, sueños cargados de remordimiento-Esta bien, gracias Kaede-Eran a penas las nueve treinta de la mañana, había sido un viaje muy largo desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel, mi hijo se encontraba dormido entre mis brazos. Con una manta gruesa lo envolví para bajar del auto

Kaede era la asistente personal de mi difunto esposo, una mujer de edad mayor, pero que a pesar de los años era altamente eficiente. -Sé lo difícil que ha sido para usted estas ultimas semanas, ir de una ciudad a otra con su hijo, para poner orden en los asuntos del señor Suitkotsu-Dijo la anciana al tiempo que daba indicaciones para que llevaran el equipaje a sus habitaciones

Después del funeral Rin se vio en la obligación de tomar posesión de las propiedades de su esposo, así como de cumplir su voluntad en asuntos financieros con dos de las fundaciones que el apoyaba, un largo y tedioso proceso de tramites que parecían no tener fin. Agradecía tener el apoyo de Kaede de lo contrario estaría más cansada de lo que ya estaba

-Kaede no sabía que mi esposo tenia asuntos en esta parte de la ciudad ¿Qué clase de negocio mantenía en este sitio? -Pregunto mientras caminaban al interior del hotel

-No sabría decirle señora, pero las indicaciones son claras-Sacando una agenda de color negro empezó a leer-Usted se reunirá al medio día en la sala privada de conferencias del lado norte de este hotel, con un hombre que mantenía un negocio privado con su esposo, no hay nombre ni referencia al tipo de negocio, pero el hombre en cuestión ha sido notificado de su visita y él se presentara con usted para esclarecer el tema a tratar-Dijo

Rin no podía negarse, solo esperaba que esto terminara pronto, ya no podía con más de estas reuniones, además, después de esta semana ella había planeado un viaje para ella y su hijo solos-Esta bien Kaede-Mirando el reloj de su muñeca, expreso-Aun falta dos horas para que me encuentre con ese hombre, mientras tanto llevare a mi hijo a desayunar ¿Nos acompañas Kaede?-

-Lo lamento señora, pero aun tengo cosas que ordenar antes de la reunión de esta tarde, me adelantare y después me encontrare con usted-La mujer se retiró en dirección contraria a ella

Rin miro a su pequeño hijo, quien moviendo sus pequeños brazos comenzaba a despertar-Buenos días mi amor, mamá aun tiene un asunto pendiente que tratar, pero después de esto tú y mamá aremos un último viaje-

Mientras Rin y su hijo desayunaban en el restaurante del hotel, Kaede estaba en la entrada recibiendo a un visitante-¿Señor Sesshomaru supongo?-

Sesshomaru había llegado al sitio marcado en la carta enviada por Suitkotsu el día de su deceso-Así es, y usted es la señora Kaede -Ella asintió-¿Dónde esta Rin?-

* * *

-¿Estas segura Kaede?-Rin caminaba por el pasillo hacía la sala Norte, seguida de Kaede

-No se preocupe por el niño señora, yo lo cuidare en lo que usted se reúne con el socio de su esposo. No es bueno que niños estén presentes en reuniones de negocios-

Kaede tenía razón, no era buena idea tener a su hijo con ella mientras atendía al señor-Gracias Kaede-Las dos entraron en la sala, encontrando el área vacía con solo una carpeta amarilla en la mesa

-Bueno la dejo señora, en la carpeta encontrara todo lo concerniente con su cita-Kaede reverenció a su jefa dejándola sola

Estando sola Rin se permitió exhalar con fuerza, a pesar de que este era el último negocio que debía atender, sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para más. Las ultimas semanas habían sido días de intensos viajes y reuniones con parloteos incesantes de requerimientos exagerados. Entendía que era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de los asuntos de su esposo, pero la parte egoísta dentro de ella anhelaba poner fin a esta etapa de su vida. Nunca desee la muerte de mi esposo, al contrario, siempre busque su felicidad aun si era a costa de la mía, pero su muerte, aunque dolorosa me dio la libertad que tanto soñé, por fin era libre de mi promesa, libre para vivir.

Determinada a seguir, tome asiento cogiendo entre mis manos la carpeta-Que extraño-El interior de la carpeta no era igual al de los últimos días, en lugar de un informe con balances financieros, me halle con un sobre blanco sellado

Lo tome entre mi mano, dándole la vuelta encontrando la fina escritura de Suitkotsu en el remitente- _Para mi amada Rin_ -Se trataba de una carta escrita por su esposo

Asustada por la situación, abrió el sobre leyendo en voz alta su contenido.

 _Rin mi amada esposa._

 _Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo haz estado?, espero que mi muerte no te allá traído tantos problemas, pareciera que ni siquiera muerto puedo dejarte tranquila._

 _Inu ha de estar a tu lado como siempre, me pregunto si algún día él me recordara con cariño o si moriré en su memoria con el paso de los años, espero que no sea así, por que tu y nuestro hijo son las dos cosas que más ame en este mundo._

 _Rin, admito que robe gran parte de tu vida haciéndote mi esposa, no sabes cuanto lo lamento, pero mentiría sino dijera que lo hice seguro de lo que quería, y yo solo te quería a ti. Me enamore como un loco y mi única intención fue hacerte feliz, espero haberlo logrado aunque sea en una parte, pero ambos sabemos que no fue así._

 _Aun puedo recordar el día que regresaste a casa, la felicidad que sentí era indescriptible, abría la puerta y caminé directo hacía ti, pero estando tan cerca me di cuenta que no eras tú, algo había cambiado, algo te cambio….alguien._

 _Nunca reproche tu engaño, sabía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, te amaba, te amo y aun sabiendo que a mi lado no estarías completa, te quedaste, gracias, gracias por no dejarme. Me diste el honor de hacerme llamar padre de tú hijo, de haberlo visto nacer y crecer ante mis ojos, de tenerlos cerca y decir en voz alta somos una familia. Tú sacrificio alegro los días de este pobre moribundo._

 _Rin gracias, gracias por todo lo que me diste, jamás podre pagar por tu inmolación, aun así, lo intentare._

 _En unos momentos te encontraras en esta sala con un hombre que estará contigo de hoy en adelante, estoy seguro que el cuidará bien de ti y que a su lado encontraras la paz que siempre te falto._

 _Rin, es hora de que me valla, saldré de tu vida para siempre, pero ruego permanecer en un sitio dentro de tu corazón. Adiós Rin._

En que momento mis ojos lloraron no lo sobre, sus palabras, sus últimas palabras, cavaron un hueco en mi alma, Suitkotsu aun en muerte te preocupas por mi. Ya no sabía que hacer, que sentir, desde tu muerte no había llorado como en estos momentos, todo absolutamente todo se arremolinó a mí alrededor, su muerte, el funeral, los viajes, los tramites, la soledad, él. Ya no, ya no más…

-Toma, nunca me gusto ver lágrimas en tus ojos-

Cual resorte, salte de mi silla al reconocer la voz que me tendió. No, no era un sueño, él estaba aquí, Sesshomaru estaba aquí.

-Se…se…sessh…-Ni siquiera era capaz de mencionar su nombre

Sesshomaru había entrado a la mitad de la lectura de Rin. Escucho en silencio mirando la reacción de Rin, por un instante se sintió celoso de sus lágrimas, lagrimas que eran por el recuerdo de Suitkotsu, él había llegado para ser risas y no llanto, le dejaría a Suitkotsu las lagrimas y el tomaría sus sonrisas, nunca podría desvanecer el recuerdo de su esposo, lo aceptaba, pues bien podía ocupar un sitio más elevado que ese, el sitio que se da únicamente al ser amado.

Acercándose a ella enjuago cada lagrima con suavidad, asegurándole en cada toque que no era una fantasía, él había vuelto para quedarse. Rin cerro los ojos acunando en su corazón el suave afecto de su regreso, nuevas lagrimas brotaron, pero ninguna fue de tristeza, se trataban de todas las emociones unidas en un frenesí de alegría.

-Dime que eres real, que cuando abra los ojos seguirás aquí-Suplico

Sesshomaru le cogió el rostro entre sus manos recargando frente contra frente, inhalo el suave aroma de sus cabellos, recordando los días pasados, esos días tan lejanos que muchas veces pensó no haberlos vivido. Rin no era la única afectada con su recuentro.

-Soy real, tan real como tú-

-Sesshomaru…-Estirando su cuerpo, atrapo sus mejillas dentro de sus palmas, en ese instante abrió los ojos, sabiendo que no se iría

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

Se alejo de ella solo lo suficiente para poder hablar-Suitkotsu me busco poco después de que te fuiste-

En la mente de Rin algo hizo Click, el negocio que la había traído hasta aquí no era otro que el encontrarse con Sesshomaru, Suitkotsu sabía quién era él, quién era Sesshomaru-Oh por dios…-Un horrible nudo se le formo en la garganta, su esposo sabía más de lo que imagino.-¿Lo sabes?-

El asintió

Con cuidado Rin tomo asiento, entre las emociones de su alma y el cansancio de su cuerpo estaba segura que no resistiría de pie un segundo más-Yo….yo…-

Sesshomaru arrojo frente a ella el álbum que había llenado en todos esos años lejos-Ya lo sé-Rin abrió el álbum encontrando fotos de ella y los reportes de cada mes- Partiste al amanecer mucho antes de que me despertara, a penas te dio tiempo de empacar tus cosas, , no dejaste una nota o algo que me hiciera llegar a ti, te fuiste con la intención de nunca regresar-

Sus palabras estaban envueltas en un sentimiento de reproche que ella sintió cada una como espadas atravesándola-Entraste en mi vida sin aviso, te abrí las puertas confiando en que no me lastimarías, pero solo me usaste-

Ella se levanto de repente sorprendiéndolo-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Lo hiciste, buscabas alguien que llenara tu vientre, te daba igual quién fuera-Sesshomaru no podía hacer un lado las heridas, por mucho que lo intento necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía

-¡No fue así!-Le aseguro

-¿No? Entonces como explicas tu comportamiento, me usaste, entraste a mi cama partiendo al alba, dime como debo interpretarlo-

Rin le sostuvo la mirada, no dejaría que la juzgara, no sin antes escuchar sus motivos-Cuando pare en tú Motel lo hice para analizar mi vida y tomar una decisión sobre mí futuro. Nunca te busque, fuiste tú quién se presentó siendo alguien más para acercarse a mi, los dos nos mentimos, pero entre las mentiras encontramos una verdad-

-¿Cuál?-El cuestiono

-La verdad de un dolor tan intenso que nos estaba matando día a día, dices que te use para llenar un hueco, pero también tú me usaste para llenar los tuyos. Los dos nos usamos sin darnos cuenta de que ya no era un uso sino una necesidad. Todo cuanto pasamos en esa semana fue real, no importa que fue lo que nos llevo el uno al otro, si al final nos dio más de lo que los dos buscábamos ¿Acaso no vale más lo que se obtuvo, qué lo que nos llevó ahí?-

Sesshomaru relajo los músculos. El pago a sus mentiras lo sufragaron con su tiempo, tiempo que jamás volvería, tiempo lejos uno del otro, buscar culpables sería inútil cuando ambos habían tenido parte igual en el asunto. Ya que importaba el pasado cuando el futuro estaba frente a sus ojos.

Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo a ambos de su lucha. Se trataba de Kaede

-Señora lamento la interrupción-

Rin se limpio las lagrimas recobrando la compostura-No, no importa Kaede ¿Sucede algo?-

-Intente distraerlo tanto como pude, pero bueno, usted ya lo conoce-Kaede cubría con su cuerpo a una personita muy especial

Rin sonrió de inmediato, le demostraría a Sesshomaru que todo el dolor había valido la pena. Acercándose a su empleada tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos-Sesshomaru te presento a mi…., perdón a nuestro hijo-

El aire abandono su cuerpo en un instante, la vida se congelo, y todo lo que pudo ver fue unos ojos iguales a los que vio esa mañana en el espejo de su habitación. Dorado con dorado chocaron en un descubrimiento de reconocimiento, padre e hijo se miraron con absoluta fascinación, cada uno encontrando una semejanza. Inu era tan parecido a su madre que sino fuera por sus ojos Sesshomaru hubiera tardado en reconocerlo, mientras Inu miraba al hombre con profunda curiosidad.

Sesshomaru se fue acercando sin dejar espacio entre ellos y él-Inu…-Tantas fueron las veces que le llamo en sueños, su nombre dicho le supo a sal. La sal con la que le das sabor a la vida.

Inu estiro su mano tratando de tocar al hombre que lo llamo, este entendió su pedido y le dejo su rostro a su alcance. De más esta decir que sus manos le dieron el consuelo al dolor de la espera, una lagrima resbalo de su ojo y fue Inu quien la atrapo con sus dedos regordetes-Ma, má, ojos miel-Señalo los ojos de Sesshomaru-Ojos miel miyo-

-Si hijo, ojos miel igual a los tuyos-Sin perder un segundo más. Sesshomaru los tomo entre sus brazos, estrujándolos con fuerza, lagrimas cayeron por todos lados, de Rin, de Sesshomaru, no se sabía de quién eran por que unas con otras se mezclaron

Kaede miro todo desde la distancia llorando en silencio, sin que se dieran cuenta abandono la habitación. Una vez fuera saco un pañuelo para limpiarse-Listo señor, la señora y el señorito están seguros de ahora en adelante, puede descansar en paz-Dijo susurrando al viento

Después de un rato los dos se soltaron a petición de Inu, que había sido aplastado por el peso de sus padres-¿Quin es? ¿Quin es mami?-Pregunto Inu ligeramente molesto por el fuerte abrazo que le dieron

Rin respiro con calma antes de responder a la pregunta de su hijo-El Inu, es una persona que te ama más que nada en el mundo, su nombre es Sesshomaru y de hoy en adelante será parte de nuestras vidas-Hizo una pausa-Bueno ¿Sí él así lo decide? -

Sesshomaru sonrió en arrogancia por su pregunta, desde luego que sería parte de su vida, pero usando esta oportunidad quiso responder a una de las dudas que más lo atormento estos dos años-Eso solo depende de tu respuesta a tres preguntas-

Rin alzo una ceja en duda-¿Cuáles?-

-Uno, Rin de ahora en adelante sin importar la situación responderemos a cada pregunta sin guardarnos nada, no importa que pase en un futuro jamás volveremos a esconder nuestros pensamientos ¿Lo prometes? -

Sonriendo ella afirmo-De acuerdo-

-Dos, tienes estrictamente prohibido huir de mí, ya no más escapes ni correr cuando sientas miedo, estaré ahí para cuidarte, pero tienes que dejarme ¿Rin abrirás las puertas de tu corazón a un extraño que solo busca ser parte de ti?

Cogiendo su mano, envolvió sus dedos con los de él-Solo sí el me deja hacer lo mismo-

-Sesshomaru apretó el agarre-De acuerdo-

-Y cuál sería tu última pregunta-Ella cuestiono

Cerrando los ojos exhalo, la mayor duda estaba a punto de ser contestada-Rin, cuando te fuiste esa mañana sé por que lo hiciste; pero, en algún momento, ¿En alguna parte de tu vida pensaste en regresar?-

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, sino fuera por Suitkotsu tal vez Sesshomaru nunca hubiera sabido de la existencia de Inu, del paradero y el lugar donde encontrar a Rin. Así que la duda era clara ¿Rin lo hubiera buscado a él por su propia cuenta?

Rin camino hasta el lugar donde se había sentado buscando su cartera, al volver le entrego a Sesshomaru dos papeles que celosamente había guardado de todo el mundo-Los compre desde hace un mes, no tienen fecha de salida por que ignoraba cuando terminaría con todo lo relacionado al testamento, pero los llevo en mi bolso esperando usarlos-

En sus manos Sesshomaru sostenía dos boletos de viaje para ir a la ciudad de Shikon no Tama, ciudad donde él vivía.

-Esto contesta tu duda-

Sesshomaru guardo los boletos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la duda se esfumo, así como el pasado, ya no pondría los ojos en el ayer, todo cuanto necesitaba aguardaba por un sendero desconocido para los dos. No sabían que esperar del mañana, qué o cómo sería los días a partir de ese instante, pero seguros estaban de que el camino ya no lo caminarían en la soledad, había alguien que sujetaría su mano listo para impulsarlo.

-Ma, mami-Inu jalo la ropas de su madre, llamando su atención-Se queda, ojos miel se queda-

Rin miro a Sesshomaru segura de su respuesta-Si, él se quedara-

Sesshomaru tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos, llevándolo a él y a su madre fuera de la habitación. Una nueva vida los esperaba a los tres y estaba ansioso por vivirla de inmediato.

* * *

Bueno este es el final de Motel gracias por leer pero te pido me dejes un comentario,esperando te allá arrancado una lagrima con mi linda historia GRACIAS!nwn


End file.
